La Búsqueda Alba III
by Ani Li Eli Yuy
Summary: Secuela de La Leyenda de la Perla de Alba. Un sueño le dijo que debía regresar a casa, allí encontraría lo que buscaba. Pero para volver a verla, primero debe olvidar quienes son sus enemigos y quienes sus amigos. Última Secuela... El GRAN FINAL Epilogo
1. Recuerdos

**Final Fantasy VII**

**La Búsqueda**

_**Resumen:**__ Un sueño le dijo que debía regresar a casa, allí encontraría lo que buscaba. Sin embargo, para volver a verla debe olvidar que antes ella era su amiga. Secuela número tres (y última) de la Leyenda de la Perla de Alba._

**Capítulo I. Recuerdos.**

Barrett pensó que estaba loco. Overain, que era un masoquista. Marlene y Denzel simplemente no lo entendieron, y Aerith…

_Si eso te hace sentir mejor, entonces solo hazlo. _–Y sonrió con amabilidad. _Solo ten cuidado, y por favor, regresa._

Cloud partió al amanecer en la Fenrir; aquél sueño, tan nítido, revoloteaba en su cabeza al igual que su cabello contra el aire. Entrecerró la mirada, dibujando una sutil sonrisa en sus labios, pensativo, soñador… y se fue de paso en una curva sobre la carretera.

_¡AAHH!_

Se levantó del suelo, sacudiéndose un poco; alzó la vista, mirando que la curva de donde se había caído tendría unos dos metros de altura. Se quitó las ramas del cabello y levantó la motocicleta, dispuesto a seguir su camino.

_Eso te pasa por distraído. _–Se dijo asimismo mientras subía por la grama hacia la carretera. _Y, de paso, te has ensuciado. Si Tifa…_

Un escalofrío le recorrió por completo. Sintió algo de nostalgia al haber pronunciado su nombre.

_Descuida. _–Se sonrió. _Yo te buscaré._

Pero lo único que se busco, en su descuido, fue un camión de carga para estamparse.

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Oigan, ¿no les dio la impresión de que Cloud estaba algo distraído?_

Overain y Barrett pensaron un poco después de escuchar a la castaña Aerith.

Barrett.

Recuerda a Cloud cayendo en una zanja en medio de la ciudad.

_No._

Overain.

Recuerda a Cloud semi tostado después de prender la estufa con una materia. (N/A: Si esto infringe algún derecho de autor, háganmelo saber para cambiarlo).

_Sobrevivirá._

Denzel.

Recuerda a Cloud en la ducha, con la cortina abierta, sin quitarse la ropa y con la Tsurugi en la espalda.

_Ahora que lo pienso…_

Aerith.

Recuerda a Cloud enredado en las extensiones de corriente.

_Solo espero que esté bien. _–Meditó.

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Oye, niño, ¿estás bien?_

Entre mareos, divisó a un hombre mayor a su lado.

_Eh, si. _–Se incorporó, mareado y adolorido, pero con un semblante serio en el rostro, ¿Cómo permitiría que le mirara flaquear?

_Vaya, con tremendo golpe me sorprende que te puedas levantar, niño._

Cloud arqueó una rubia ceja. Pronto cumpliría 24, ¿por qué le llamaba niño?

_No fue para tanto._

_Entonces tienes la cabeza de hierro. _–El hombre rió un poco. _Pero mi camión no puede decir lo mismo._

El rubio observó la ABOLLADURA (si, con mayúsculas) que él/la Fenrir había dejado en el automóvil. Movió la cabeza en negativa.

_¿Cuánto quiere por el golpe?_

El sujeto miró al joven.

_¿A dónde vas?_

_Nibelheim._

_¿Nibelheim? Vaya, entonces vamos al mismo sitio. _–Pensó un poco. _Tal vez… podrías ayudarme un poco allá._

_¿Eh?_

_Ya estoy algo viejo, y bajar el material me llevaría mucho tiempo… pero tú, joven y fuerte, podrías hacerlo más rápidamente… y así yo olvidaría el golpe._

Cloud pensó que eso simplemente le haría perder tiempo, pero… Si lo hacía rápido, al menos el sujeto no le sacaría dinero, y prácticamente no iba a desviarse de su camino.

_Bien._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Fue un viaje bastante tedioso para él, pues el sujeto se detenía a cada rato para ir al baño; a Cloud le daban ganas de salir en la Fenrir a toda velocidad y perderse del sujeto.

_Pero Nibelheim es pequeño, no podría perderme allí._

Grave error.

Llegaron por fin al pueblo, que de pueblo no tenía ni el nombre. Había edificios, casas hasta en las colinas cercanas, calles pavimentadas, tránsito y caos.

_¿Nunca habías venido a Nibelheim, niño? _–Preguntó el hombre al ver al rubio boquiabierto.

_Eh yo… era de aquí._

_¿Eres de Nibel? Pues pareciere como si nunca antes lo hubieses pisado._

_¿Qué le paso? _–Quiso saber el rubio.

El hombre dio un suspiro.

_Simple urbanización. Después del incendio, este es el nuevo Nibelheim._

Cloud pensó detenidamente. ¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que lo había dejado? Le parecía muy poco, a comparación del avance de la urbe; le dio algo de nostalgia al recordar su niñez, y al ver el nuevo panorama, que ya no tenía nada de su pasado.

_Al final las cosas cambian. _–Murmuró para si.

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Después de ayudar al sujeto (y casi romperse la cabeza con una barra de metal), se dispuso a dar una vuelta por el Nuevo Nibelheim. Aunque se miraba como Midgar, en cierto sentido, se sentía en casa… tan bien, que pasaba por alto las miradas de terror que las personas le dirigían.

A pesar de los edificios y las casas… eso seguía allí. Erguido, como diciendo: faltará más para poder vencerme, estaba lo que en realidad buscaba. El reactor Mako.

Dio otro vistazo a la ciudad en la subida al reactor. No había árboles, el clima se había tornado caliente… miró con nostalgia el lugar donde él había prometido a Tifa que la ayudaría, ahora convertido en un edificio departamental.

Giró su vista hacia el Reactor. Dejó la motocicleta a unos 100m de la entrada, y caminó hacia las ruinas. Tenía deseos de destruir ese edificio infernal, que le traía recuerdos tan amargos…

Escuchó pisadas, que lo pusieron en alerta. Colocó la diestra en el mango de la espada, mientras entraba a la edificación, mirando a todos lados… llegó hasta donde estaban aquellas cápsulas, notando que algunas estaban abiertas.

_No puede haber luz sin oscuridad._

Cloud se volteó hacia donde aquella voz, empuñando con fuerza la First Tsurugi. Frente a él estaba una persona esbelta, en un ceñido traje negro, como una gabardina parecida a la de Sephiroth, solo que corta del frente.

_¿Quién eres? _–Preguntó con fuerza.

Aquella persona salió hacia la vista del rubio. Tenía su largo cabello plateado cayendo sobre sus hombros, y un mechón cubría su ojo derecho. El pronunciado escote, que Cloud no pudo evitar mirar, y la delineada silueta, le dio a entender que se trataba de una mujer.

_¿Es que has perdido algo? _–Sonrió aquella mujer con perversidad.

_¿Qué haces aquí? _–Preguntó de nuevo el rubio.

_No. La pregunta es, ¿qué haces tú aquí?_

Esa mujer vestía como aquél trío; se miraba como ellos, pero…

_Vengo buscando a alguien._

_Estás sumido en la oscuridad de tus pensamientos, y temes que tu oscuridad venga de nuevo en forma de él._

A Cloud le dio mala espina. La chica extendió ambos brazos al frente, y , entre sus manos, apareció la Masamune.

_Dime, ¿qué puede eliminar su oscuridad, Cloud?_

Antes de poder reaccionar, la chica ya se había dejado ir contra él.

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Ya estoy de vuelta!! Voy a estar algo lenta con esto, pero trataré de hacerlo lo más rapido posible.

Estoy trabajando en otra historia de FFVII, así que espérenla, se llamará 'Cadena'. Les adelanto que es un AeritXCloudXTifaXVincentXYuffieXReno en ese orden.

Chau!

SKAL Ani Li Lockhart Strife


	2. One Winged Angel

**Final ****Fantasy**** VII**

**La Búsqueda.**

**Capítulo II. One Winged Angel. A****nhver.**

La verdecina mirada destelló al encontrarse con los ojos azules del rubio, siendo iluminado el rostro de ambos atacantes en el primer choque de espadas, al soltar éstas una brillante chispa.

_//Noli manare manare in memoria(x2)_

_Sephiroth//_

//Rechaza permanecer, permanecer en la memoria (x2)

Sephiroth//

Cayó al suelo, alejado de aquella figura plateada, preciosa… movió la cabeza, ¿cómo se le ocurría pensar en su aspecto en esos instantes? La chica se acercó, caminando de forma lenta, hacia él, arrastrando la punta de la masamune, haciendo un chirrido ensordecedor.

_¿Quién eres? _–Preguntó el rubio, sosteniendo la espada en alto.

_Anhver. No lo olvides._

_//Saevam iram, iram et dolores (x2)_

_Sephiroth//_

//Furia colérica, furia y miseria (x2)

Sephiroth//

La chica lo atacó de forma repetida; Cloud detuvo cada ataque, que era la mezcla de la fuerza de Sephiroth y la velocidad de Kadaj, preguntándose constantemente si era conveniente atacarla, o solo detenerla.

Ella, al verlo dudar, con un rápido movimiento de su espada, clava la Tsurugi en el suelo de forma inclinada, y lanza una potente patada al rostro del rubio.

_//Ferum terrible, ferum fatum//_

//Feroz terror, destino feroz//

El rubio es derribado, perdiendo la Tsurugi, que queda clavada en el suelo. Para el asombro del joven, la chica tomó con facilidad su espada, y la sostuvo en alto mientras le apuntaba con la masamune.

_¿Tan rápido? _–Preguntó la chica. _Creía más de ti, ex soldado._

_//Noli manaré, manaré in memoria (x2)_

_Sephiroth//_

//Rechaza permanecer, permanecer en la memoria (x2)

Sephiroth//

_Ojala me perdonen._

El rubio se incorporó y tacleó a la chica con su cuerpo; en el momento que ella se doblaba un poco hacia atrás, aprovechó para quitarle la Tsurugi de su propia mano. En seguida, la empujó con el hombro, derribándola contra una pared.

_Disculpa. _–Frunció el ceño. _No golpeo mujeres._

_Entonces… ¡Deja de verme como tal!_

_//Veni, mi fili, veni, mi fili_

_Hic veni, da mihi mortem iterum_

_Veni, mi fili, veni, mi fili_

_Hic veni, da mihi…//_

//Ven, hijo mío, ven hijo mío

Ven aquí, dame muerte una vez más

Ven, hijo mío, ven hijo mío

Ven aquí, dame…//

Anhver se lanzó contra el rubio. Éste esperó con la espada en ataque, pero, para la sorpresa de éste, la chica clavó la masamune al suelo, pisó la Tsurugi, y se lanzó a puñetazos sobre el rostro del rubio, seguido de una fortísima patada, que lo derribó.

Cloud se incorporó lentamente, sumamente asombrado. Si la chica tenía semejante fuerza, ¿para qué la…?

Ni tuvo tiempo de pensar. De un giro, la joven estampó otra patada en su rostro.

_//Noli manare in memoria_

_Saevam iram et dolorem_

_Ferum terrible fatum_

_Ille iterum veniet//_

//Rechaza permanecer en la memoria

Colérica rabia y miseria

Feroz, terroroso destino

El segundo Advenimiento//

Quedó recargado contra una pared, completamente aturdido. La cuchilla de la masamune se clavó en su pecho, cerca de su corazón, dificultándole un poco la respiración. Aquella sensación lo invadió, temor, mezclado con el dolor de aquella herida.

_¿Cuántas veces has muerto, Cloud?_

El rubio tomó la cuchilla que le atravesaba, alzando la vista, contemplando a la chica. El mismo temor, la misma sensación, la presencia…

_Sephiroth._

_Todavía no, pero pronto. _–Sonrió la plateada.

¿Todavía no? Entonces comprendió que aun no venía lo peor.

_//Mi fili, veni, veni, veni, mi fili (x4)//_

//Hijo mío, ven, ven, ven, hijo mío (x4)//

_¡No dejaré que me invada de nuevo!_

Sacó el filo de su pecho, golpeando en el abdomen a Amhver con el mango de la espada. Al incorporarse, miró a la chica como él, como Sephiroth; empuñó la espada, dispuesto a atacarla.

_No lo has comprendido. _–La chica alzó la verdecina mirada, con una sonrisa perversa. _La oscuridad del corazón no podrá ser eliminada con más oscuridad. ¿Es que no sabes qué es aquello que puede hacerla desaparecer?_

Cloud pensó en Tifa, su luz.

_Si. Pero debo encontrarla de nuevo._

_Tú también eres uno de nosotros. ¿Es que no la escuchas? Ella te invita._

_¡Yo no soy como ustedes!_

_//Mi fili, veni, veni, veni, veni mi fili_

_Qui mortem invitates_

_Poena funesta natus_

_Noli nomen vocare//_

//Hijo mío, ven, ven, ven, hijo mío

La muerte te invita

Doloroso funesto nacimiento

No pronuncies el nombre//

El rubio ex soldado atacó a la chica, de un sablazo la lanzó brutalmente contra una gran pared, haciéndola derrumbarse. Sin darle tiempo de incorporarse, se dirigió a ella con la Tsurugi en alto; atestó un golpe contra ella, lanzándola contra un gran pilar metálico.

_Devuélvemela._

La ahora golpeada Amhver se levantó con esfuerzo, levantando los puños al no llevar la espada. Su rostro estaba manchado de sangre.

_¡Regrésamela!_

Cloud se lanzó de nuevo contra ella, sin mostrar signos de piedad.

_//Mi fili, veni, veni, veni, mi fili_

_Ille iterum veniet_

_Sephiroth, Sephiroth//_

//Hijo mío, ven, ven, ven, hijo mío

El segundo advenimiento

Sephiroth, Sephiroth//

_Tsk…_

Unos disparos hicieron fallar el golpe, al chocar contra la espada de Cloud. El rubio alzó la vista, alterado, observando una de las Velvet Nightmare brillar a lo alto del pilar donde antes Amhver se había estrellado.

_¡Alto! _–Ordenó el dueño de la Velvet.

_¿Tu también? _–Cloud empuñó la espada con más fuerza.

_¿No te has dado cuenta que ya no puede seguir?_

Entonces volteó hacia la chica. Ésta se encontraba en el suelo, respirando con dificultad; el rubio suavizó un poco el gesto en su rostro, cayendo en cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

_Ella nombró… a Sephiroth. _–Frunció el ceño de nuevo. Notando ahora que el dueño de la Velvet se encontraba a su lado.

_No puedes matarla._

_¿Por qué no? _–Cloud se volteó para verlo de frente.

Yazoo, sin embargo, no se veía con intención de atacarlo, a pesar de que empuñara su arma con firmeza-

_Porque ella es Tifa._

Cloud abrió los ojos, sorprendido. ¿Había dicho que era…?

_Imposible…_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Perdonen la demora n.n_

_Owo los Quero!!_

_SKAL An Li Lockhart Strife_


	3. Traidor

**Notitas antes de comenzar.**

_En cursivas,_ diálogos.

"Entre comillas", recuerdos

"_Entre comillas cursiva"_, recuerdos verbales y Jenova.

**Final Fantasy VII**

**La Búsqueda.**

**Capítulo III. Traidor.**

Cloud se recargó en una barra de concreto cercana, soltando la Tsurugi; se llevó la diestra al rostro, sin poder creer lo que aquél plateado le decía.

_Imposible…_

Yazoo se acercó a la inconsciente chica, y la levantó en brazos.

_Entonces, ¿cómo explicas lo que llevo en el cuello?_

El rubio alzó la vista, contemplando al plateado y a la chica entre sus brazos. En el cuello del joven colgaba aquella cruz que tiempo antes había obsequiado a Tifa.

_¿De donde… sacaste eso? _–Cuestionó, agitado.

_Ella me lo dio. Dijo que lo cuidara por ella, que era algo importante._

El plateado se giró de repente.

_Aun no comienza. _–Aclaró. _Pero pronto se desatará el caos, no aquí, sino en otro espíritu. Debes irte antes de que te alcancen._

_¿Qué? ¿Quiénes? ¿Qué harás con Tifa?_

_Cuidaré de ella, descuida._

_¡Pero tu…!_

_No estoy de tu lado, ni en el de ellos. _–Apretó los parpados con fuerza. _Soy un traidor, pero no por eso te estoy ayudando. Solo lo hago por ella. Si nos volvemos a ver, procuraré que mis balas atraviesen tu cabeza. Hasta entonces._

Yazoo, de un gran salto, se alejó del rubio, perdiéndose entre las penumbras del reactor.

_¡Espera! Tsk…_

Cloud respiraba agitadamente. Al menos sabía que Tifa seguía con vida, y eso lo tranquilizó un poco.

_Tifa… iré por ti._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Yazoo colocó a la inconsciente Amhver/Tifa en uno de los contenedores de Mako. Antes de cerrarlo, se quitó la cruz que colgaba en su cuello, y se la colocó a la chica.

_Espero… que todo vaya según lo planeado. _–Murmuró. _Te sacaré de allí, aunque me cueste la vida._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

El rubio había caído al suelo. Su vista se había nublado, y su cuerpo estaba entumecido de dolor.

_¡Aquí está! _–Escuchó una voz femenina.

No pudo sostenerse más tiempo, y se dejó caer al suelo, inconsciente.

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_¿Ves? Te lo dije._

Cloud observó a su amigo.

_Pero ella…_

_No, no me vengas con eso, hombre. Ella está bien, solo tienes que ir por ella, está en problemas, Soldado de Primera Clase._

_Hum, es lo que yo prometí._

_¡Bien dicho, amigo mío!_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Abrió de nuevo la azulada mirada. Observó el techo oscuro sobre él… alarmado, se incorporó, notando que estaba en una habitación desconocida.

_Hola, Cloud._

El rubio giró su vista hacia la chica que se encontraba al lado de la cama.

_¿Yuffie? _–Murmuró apenas.

_Hola. Batallamos mucho para encontrarte, ¿sabes?_

_¿Batallamos?_

_Hum. Vincent y yo._

Cloud giró su vista hacia ambos lados.

_Está en el reactor aun._ –La ninja le contestó, adivinando sus pensamientos.

_¿Qué? _–Recordó, de repente, lo que había pasado, e intentó incorporarse. _Debo ir al… ¡Agh…!_

_Calma._ –La ninja sonrió. _Todavía no te recuperas del todo… ¿qué diablos estabas haciendo allí? Es como si te hubieses peleado con Sephiroth o cosa así…_

"Sephiroth". Se llevó la mano a la cabeza.

"_Todavía no, pero pronto"._

_Tenemos que ir por Vincent._ –Exclamó el rubio con debilidad.

_¿Qué? ¿Por qué?_

_Si uno estuvo allí, es probable que los otros dos también._

_¿Eh? ¿Otros dos? ¿De quienes hablas?_

_De Kadaj y sus hermanos._

"Kadaj". Yuffie sintió un escalofrío recorrerle. Cloud lo notó en seguida.

_¿Yuffie?_

_Supongo que… necesita ayuda. _–Murmuró la chica, algo ida.

_¿Estás bien?_

_Pero… si ya no está… ¿Para qué?_

"_Traer de vuelta a Madre…"_

_Debo ver a Aerith._

_¡Yuffie! _–Cloud la tomó de ambos brazos, preocupado.

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Lo primero que Vincent observó fue la masamune. La levantó, mirándola detenidamente.

_No es de Sephiroth._

Caminó, con la espada en la mano, hacia los contenedores de Mako. Todos estaban abiertos, a excepción de uno. Le pareció extraño ver que uno de éstos había sido expulsado de, al parecer, una patada. Había señas de disparos y cortes por todos lados… a excepción de ese, que no estaba abierto.

Se acercó al contenedor, contemplando el cristal empañado. No se podía ver bien dentro, solo un extraño brillo metálico.

_¡Vincent! _–Se escuchó un grito lejano.

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_No grites, Yuffie. _–El aun débil Cloud murmuró a la nerviosa ninja.

_P-pero… ¿y si le…?_

_No es necesario que grites. _–El ex turco apareció frente a ellos, caminando tranquilamente.

Cloud observó extrañado la reacción de Yuffie, pues había corrido hacia el de la capa roja, y lo abrazó con fuerza. Su rostro apenas llegaba al pecho del ex turco.

_¿Está todo bien? _–Preguntó Cloud, finalmente.

_Las cápsulas están abiertas. _–Vincent exclamó mientras colocaba ambas manos sobre los hombros de la chica, después de clavar la espada al lado de el.

_¿Qué? Pero si hace poco…_

_¿Quién te atacó, Cloud?_

Vincent tomó la espada, y la arrojó a los pies del rubio. Cloud la contempló, no sin cierto temor.

_Hay señales de pelea en la entrada, y cerca de las cápsulas._

_Yo no peleé allá. _–Contestó, finalmente. _Tuve un enfrentamiento aquí, con alguien llamado Amhver._

_Entonces, ¿quiénes pelearon en aquél sitio?_

"_No estoy de tu lado, ni en el de ellos. Soy un traidor, pero no por eso te estoy ayudando"._

_Entre ellos, entonces._

_¿Ellos? _–Se alteró el ex turco.

Yuffie cerró los puños.

_Él dijo… que era un traidor, pero que no estaba de nuestro lado._ –Entrecerró la azulada mirada. _Dijo que lo hacía por ella._

Vincent guió su vista hacia donde las cápsulas.

_Quieres decir, entonces, que el trío completo ha regresado… otra vez._

_Si. De eso estoy seguro… pero… ¿Por qué?_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"_¿Traicionaste a todos por ti mismo, o por ella?"_

Cerró los ojos, apretando los párpados con fuerza. Intentó tranquilizar su respiración, sin mucho éxito, manteniéndose oculto tras un árbol. Escuchó los pasos, y el filo de aquella espada cortando el aire.

_Nos haces perder mucho el tiempo. _–La voz de Kadaj resonó por el lugar. _¿Por qué no sales ya y nos ahorras el esfuerzo de buscarte?_

No tenía fuerzas para ir y enfrentarles de nuevo; momentos antes entre Loz y Kadaj lo habían dejado hecho trizas, y solo le quedaba huir. Esconderse. Como un vil cobarde.

Apretó los dientes, furioso. Sujetó con firmeza la Velvet.

_No hagas estupideces. _–Murmuró apenas. _Debes seguir con vida._

En el Life Stream sería un prisionero. No podía permitir eso.

_Tengo que sacarte de allí… Tifa._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Aerith miró por la ventana, alzando la vista al cielo. Todo era oscuro, callado. Siniestro.

_Algo… anda mal._

Overain la miraba desde la sala.

La chica entrecerró la mirada. Desde que Cloud se fue, había dejado de percibir la presencia de Tifa en el Life Stream. Por el contrario, había algo oscuro, siniestro, que rondaba, esperando salir. Se asustó.

_¿Qué…? _–Aerith se llevó la diestra sobre los labios, mirando asustada hacia el cielo. _Pero… ¿eso era en realidad?_

De repente, en su cabeza, la imagen de Jenova se hizo presente.

"_Y tu, no podrás detenerme, cetra"._

_¡Ah!_

El rubio Overain corrió hacia la cocina, donde la Cetra yacía sentada sobre el suelo, visiblemente asustada.

_¡Aerith! _–El joven se arrodilló. _¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué tienes?_

_T-tenemos que ir… d-debo… d-decirle…_

_¿A dónde? ¿Quién? ¿Qué cosa?_

_N-no es Sephiroth. _–Exclamó, alterada. _Todo esto… es Jenova. Hemos… cometido un grave… error…_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Es inútil._ –Yuffie sacó su Shuriken.

_¡Espera! No lo destruyas. _–Vincent exclamó, casi colocándose en frente. _Solo en esta base de datos podemos averiguar qué era lo que había en estas cápsulas._

Yuffie se cruzó de brazos, molesta.

_¿Qué harás?_ –Cloud preguntó a Vincent. _Si ni siquiera tú puedes acceder a esta base de datos._

_Hay alguien que si puede…_

_Ah, no, sabía que dirías eso. _–La ninja reclamó, molesta. _¿Qué harás? ¿Pedirle que se venga volando?_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Yuffie maldijo en voz alta al ver descender al Shera (Sierra) en las afueras de Nibelheim, ante la mirada expectante de la gente.

_¡Vincent idiota!_ –Gritó la ninja al inmutable ex turco. _Y tu, Cid. _–Apuntó al que estaba en la cabina (que vista) con su dedo, amenazante. _¡Traidor!_

Cid solo movió la mano, gustoso de hacerle la vida imposible a Yuffie.

_¿Decías, Yuffie?_

_¡Cállate, Strife!_

De la nave bajó una niña, de unos diez u once años, en un ceñido traje negro, de cabellos castaños y ojos azules.

_Hola, Shelke. _–Saludó Vincent a la niña.

_Hola, Lucrecia. _–Yuffie lo imitó, muy tenue, por detrás de Cloud.

_Vincent Valentine. _–Sonrió apenas la niña. _¿En qué puedo ayudarte?_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Kadaj y Loz atacaron al plateado que se escondía tras el árbol. Yazoo detuvo ambos golpes con el filo de la Velvet, tomando un gran esfuerzo para impulsarse y salir de allí en un gran salto.

Loz pretende dar otro salto, buscando interceptarle, pero Kadaj le detiene.

_¡Espera, Loz!_ –El plateado sonrió levemente. _No irá muy lejos, recuerda que aquí está lo que busca._

_Cierto._ –Loz sonrió, colocándose de pie de nuevo.

_Descuida, ese traidor pagará caro por desobedecer y ponerse en contra de Madre…_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_¿Por qué te molesta tanto?_

Yuffie se mordía el labio inferior, mientras miraba a Shelke y Vincent en el computador.

_Agrr…_

_¿Estás celosa?_

_¿Celosa? ¿Yo? ¿De qué, Strife?_

De repente, a Cloud le dio miedo.

_Eh, Yuffie…_

_¿Celosa yo, de que Valentine esté con esa mocosa, en cuya memoria hay recuerdos de Lucrecia? No, ¿cómo crees? No voy a caer tan bajo como para semejante cosa…_

Cloud sonrió, cosa poco usual en él, lo cual tranquilizó un poco a la ninja.

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

El sonido de la motocicleta resonó por la carretera. Aerith se sujetaba con fuerza, algo aterrada y mareada, al rubio piloto. Lo único que quería era llegar con Cloud.

_Espero… no sea muy tarde allá._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Gomen la demora.

Me corren!!

PD: Shelke es un pj del Dirge of Cerberus.

SKAL Ani Li Lockhart Strife


	4. Madre

**Final Fantasy VII**

**La Búsqueda**

**Capítulo IV. Madre.**

"_Sephiroth…"_

"_Cloud…"_

"_Ella es…"_

"_Traidor…"_

"_¿Por qué lo hiciste?_

Alzó la mirada esmeralda. Frente a ella estaba otra mujer, idéntica, pero distinta; ella poseía cabello castaño oscuro, casi negro, y unos preciosos ojos color escarlata. Su sonrisa… observó en el cuello de aquella chica, ese objeto que había visto antes, en alguien más.

"_¡Traidor!"_

¿Por qué ella llevaba aquella cruz, idéntica a la de su hermano traidor? ¿Es que ella era su enemiga?

"_Si"._

Sonrió contenta. Alzó la cabeza, contemplándola.

_Oka-san._

"_Debes matarla. Así, me revivirás"._

_Si, madre._

Tomó su espada, y apuntó hacia aquella chica.

"_Amhver"._

En el instante que le atacaría, percibió algo sobre su pecho. Bajó la vista, mirando confundida aquella cruz que colgaba de su propio cuello.

_¿Qué?_

"_Es lo más bello que jamás alguien me haya obsequiado…"_

_¿Por qué…? _–Entrecerró la mirada, asustada.

"…_Es algo muy importante para mi… y quiero que lo conserves por mi…"_

Dejó caer la espada al suelo. Se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza.

_¡Basta!_

"…_Estaremos juntos, ¿cierto?"_

_¡No! ¡Detente! ¡Eso duele!_

"…_regresare… Cloud…"_

_¡AAAHH!_

"_Tifa"._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Yazoo abrió los ojos. Las heridas le punzaban a horrores, pero eso no le impidió levantarse. Caminó hacia el reactor de nuevo, convencido de que sus hermanos debían estar camino a Midgar.

_Debo… impedirlo…_

Cayó de rodillas, yéndose de frente al suelo. No quería, pero igual perdería la conciencia.

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_¡Shelke!_

Vincent sostuvo a la chica, que se encontraba inconsciente, mientras Cloud y Yuffie miraban asustados la escena.

_Pero… ¿qué fue todo eso?_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Flash Back**

_¿Estás lista, Shelke? _–Vincent preguntó desde el panel.

_Hum. _–La chica se acomodó el casco. _Conectando a la red neuronal…_

Cloud miraba curioso lo que sucedía. Yuffie, por otro lado, se encontraba entre penumbras.

_Acceder a base de datos… Hmm… contraseña aceptada. Leyendo… continuidad a proyecto Sephiroth, con tres… ¿eh?_

Vincent observó a la chica.

_¿Qué pasa, Shelke?_

_Sephiroth… Cloud… Ella es…_

_¿Shelke?_

Yuffie se giró un poco, extrañada. Cloud se estremeció al escuchar su nombre.

_¿Qué pasa? _–Cuestionó el rubio.

_No lo sé. _–Vincent miró el monitor y a la chica.

_Traidor… ¿por qué lo hiciste?_

A Cloud se le vino a la mente…

_¿Yazoo?_

_Oka-san. Si, madre. _–Shelke murmuró de forma misteriosa. _¿Qué? ¿Por qué? _–Atemorizada. _¡Basta! ¡No! ¡Detente! ¡Eso duele! ¡AAHH!_

Vincent desconectó todo en seguida.

**Fin Flash Back**

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_¿Está bien? _–Yuffie cuestionó despacio.

_Hum. Solo está inconsciente. –_Vincent quitó el casco a la chica. _Pero todo eso… fue extraño._

Cloud pensaba en silencio. Nombró a Sephiroth, y a él… ¿por qué? ¿Con quién hablaba? Podía sentirlo, desde que llegó al reactor. A Sephiroth.

"_Ven, hijo mío…"_

Se llevó la diestra a la cabeza. Esa voz.

_No. No más._

_¿Cloud?_

"_Ven, hijo mío..."_

_¿Dime?_

_¿Te sientes bien? _–Vincent le miraba raro.

_Solo… estoy algo aturdido._

"_Ven, hijo mío. Muere y dame luz."_

_Quiero salir._

Cloud se dio media vuelta, ante la mirada confusa de los otros dos.

_Oww. _–Shelke se llevó la diestra a la cabeza. _Que espanto de mujer._

_¿Estás bien? _–Cuestiono Yuffie.

_Hmm… solo… con un severo dolor de cabeza._

_¿Qué mujer? _ -Vincent quiso saber.

_Hmm… pues… ella la llamaba madre._

"_Madre"._

"…_madre…"_

"_Madre…"_

_¿Quién ella?_

_Amhver, creo. _–Se incorporó. _Está allí. _–Y apuntó a la última cápsula cerrada.

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Cloud salió del reactor. Cayó de rodillas al suelo, sintiendo una opresión en el pecho; fue poco el tiempo, pero ya se había hecho de problemas, solo por ir a buscarla.

"_Ven y date muerte. La verás"._

_¿La veré? _–Murmuró suavemente. _¿Oka-san?_

"_Ven. Aquí está con nosotros…"_

_Madre…_

_¡Cloud!_

Sintió dos manos sobre sus hombros.

_¡Cloud! ¡No la escuches!_

Los ojos azules se habían tornado verdosos. Apenas y podía visualizar…

"_Ven con nosotros, hijo mío…"_

_¡CLOUD!_

Tomó aire. Sin saber como, Aerith se encontraba frente a él.

_¿Aerith?_

_¡Ah! ¡Que gusto! _–Y lo abrazó con fuerza. _Por un momento pensé…_

_¿Q-qué haces aquí, Aerith?_

_Vengo a advertirte lo que está pasando. Pero antes es importante que salgan del reactor._

_Pero… encontré a Tifa._

_Lo sé, Cloud. _–La chica le miró con un gesto de preocupación. _Pero debo decírtelo o no podrás sacarla de allí._

_Hm. _–Asintió el rubio.

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Vincent estaba a punto de dispararle a la cápsula; sin embargo, otro disparo certero hizo que la Cerberus apuntara al suelo, fallando el tiro del ex turco.

_Eh…_

_Si fuera tú, no haría eso._

El ex turco apuntó al plateado. Yuffie se alteró al verlo.

_Tu… _

Yazoo se veía mal herido, pero aun así caminó hacia la cápsula, hasta quedar frente a ésta.

_¿Qué haces? _–Vincent le apuntó.

_Traidor._ –Murmuró Shelke.

_No es su asunto._ –Yazoo les contestó con rudeza. _No se metan._

_A un lado. _–Vincent mantenía la mira en él.

_No me subestimes solo porque estoy herido. _–El plateado levantó la Velvet contra él.

_No le dispares, Vincent. _–Yuffie murmuró.

Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos bajaba su arma. La ninja se encaminó hacia ellos, quedando entre ambas líneas de fuego, extendiendo los brazos y dando la espalda al plateado.

_¡Yuffie! _

Yazoo bajó el arma.

_No sucederá. _–Yuffie exclamó con firmeza. _Esta es una pelea en vano; él no tiene intención alguna de dañar lo que hay en la cápsula, ni tu tampoco. Es mejor que salgamos de aquí. Afuera nos esperan._

_¿Eh? _–Vincent la observó, confuso. _¿De qué hablas?_

_Salgan. _–Ordenó.

Shelke, obediente, se dio media vuelta. Vincent no tuvo otra opción más que irse también.

_¿Guardas relación con Alba?_

Yuffie se giró hacia él para verlo de frente.

_Hm. _–Asintió. _Por favor, cuida de ella. Sabes bien que también la queremos de vuelta._

_¿Lo sabías?_ (se refiere a que si sabia que era Tifa, espero se entienda)

_Solo un poco._

_¿Sabes como traerla de vuelta?_

_Probablemente Aerith lo sepa._

_La Cetra._

_Tú también eres un Cetra, ¿o no?_

_Solía serlo. Soy un traidor._

_Pero aun tienes su poder. _–La chica se encaminó hacia la salida. _Úsalo._

Se recargó en la cápsula, mirando a la ninja partir.

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Y tu, ¿qué haces aquí?_

Los cinco estaban reunidos en la habitación donde antes Cloud había despertado, en un hotel cercano al reactor. Overain le dio un sutil empujón a su hermano mayor.

_Yo la traje, idiota _–Contestó de forma presumida el menor

_¿A quien llamas idiota, imbécil?_

_Basta, basta. _–Aerith de réferi entre los dos. _Esto es serio._

_Entonces… aquello que aquél sujeto protege con su vida… es Tifa. _–Vincent aclaró, sin creerlo mucho. _Entonces, la pregunta es, ¿qué hace allí?_

_¿Sephiroth? _–Cuestionó Shelke, recordando lo que había visto.

_No. Sephiroth… no es más que una pieza para ella._ –Aerith descendió la vista.

_¿Qué? _–Cloud le miró estremecido.

_Sabe que ninguno de los tres, Loz, Yazoo, Kadaj, podrá soportar ser Sephiroth… por eso busca una marioneta más fuerte, que lleve sus células dentro… ella quiere a Cloud._

Silencio general.

_Es por eso que… está usando a Tifa. Para atraerlo a ella, y poder resucitar con su poder…_

_Oka-san. _–Murmuraron Cloud y Shelke al mismo tiempo.

_Debemos… sacar a Tifa de allí._

"_¿Cuántas veces has muerto, Cloud?"_

_No. No lo digas._

Todos contemplaron el extraño comportamiento de Cloud, al escucharle murmurar aquello último; el rubio se había llevado ambas manos a la cabeza.

"_Ven, hijo mío…"_

_No… déjame en paz…_

_¿Ya se le botó la canica? _–Overain preguntó medio asustado.

_¡Cloud! ¡Resiste! ¡No la escuches! _–Aerith le sostenía por los hombros.

"_Ven, hijo, ella está aquí, para ti… es mi regalo, ven y podrás tenerla de vuelta, ven, hijo…"_

_Oka-san…_

_¡Cloud!_

_¡Morfeo!_

El rubio ex soldado cayó dormido sobre Aerith; tras ellos estaba el alarmado Overain.

_¿Tú crees que eso funcione? _–Vincent preguntó, arqueando la ceja izquierda.

_¡No sé! _–Yuffie exclamó alterada, aun con el brazo extendido. _Pero comenzaba a asustarme._

Aerith sostuvo con firmeza a Cloud contra si; no tenía idea de cómo evitarlo, y eso comenzaba a desesperarle.

"_No hay nada que hacer, Cetra."_

_Ya veré la manera…_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Amhver abrió los ojos verdes/escarlatas, mirando el vidrio empañado… ¿cómo había llegado allí? Empujó la compuerta, escuchando que algo había caído al suelo.

_¿Uh?_

Se arrodilló, contemplando a Yazoo –traidor- en el suelo. Fue entonces también cuando se dio cuenta de la cruz que colgaba en su cuello… como en ella…

"…_juntos, ¿verdad?"_

"…_gracias…"_

"…_cuídalo…"_

"_Ayúdame…"_

_¡Agh! _–Se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza.

"_Mátalo"._

"_Traidor…"_

_¡No! ¡Déjame!_

"_Si. Te amo."_

_¡AAHH!_

"_Tifa"._

_¡No!_

_¡Tifa! _–Yazoo se incorporó al oírla gritar, sosteniéndola contra si. _Calma…_

_¡No! No… ya basta…_

_Calma… todo está bien._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Prometo ser un poco más rápida, al fin que la primavera me sienta bien n n

O O seeh ando lentona por la de Cadenas, pero se me vinieron a la mente unas cosas de aquí y decidí seguirle… prometo que la cosa se volverá cada vez mas grande, y hay batallas más intensas.

Ja-ne!

Gracias por todo!!!

SKAL Ani Li Lockhart Strife


	5. Reunión

Final Fantasy VII

**Final Fantasy VII**

**La Búsqueda**

**Capítulo V. Reunión**

_Como en los viejos tiempos, ¿eh? _–Cid sonrió, pero cambió el gesto a uno de molestia. _¡Hey! Cuidadito con ensuciar algo, ¿eh?_

Yuffie se mantenía contra una pared, intentando no echar el almuerzo por el mareo.

_De nuevo, de vuelta al origen. _–Suspiró Vincent. _¿Estás segura de esto?_

_Si. _–Shelke asintió, con la vista al horizonte. _No sé que hay exactamente allí, pero deben dirigirse a ese lugar._

_No hay duda que Shinra sigue haciendo estragos aunque no esté en funcionamiento. _–Completó el piloto.

Aerith se mantenía intranquila. Ahora que Cloud se mantenía dormido, era probable que Jenova lo atacara con más facilidad.

_Oh, no…_

La castaña y Cid voltearon hacia aquella voz. Al lado de Yuffie, Overain mantenía una batalla para contener lo que tenía en el estómago.

_Que delicado salió este Strife. _–Exclamó el rubio piloto.

oioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioio

_Ten._

Yazoo miró algo confundido la materia que la chica le ofrecía.

_¿Para qué?_

_Estás herido, ¿No?_

El plateado tomó la materia.

_Gracias._

Amhver se incorporó, caminando hacia donde estaba su espada.

_Soy tu enemigo. ¿Por qué me ayudas?_

_Algo me dice que lo haga. _–La chica contestó con frialdad.

_¿Qué te impide matarme?_

_Ella._

Yazoo frunció el ceño, dudoso.

_¿Ella?_

La chica comenzó a caminar hacia la salida del reactor. El plateado se incorporó, siguiéndole.

_¿Vas a Midgar?_

_Hum. Ella nos dirá que hacer cuando lleguemos allí. Génesis y Omega ya están allí._

_No dejaré que te hagan daño, Tifa. Tú no perteneces a esto._

_No me llames así. _–Le miró con fiereza.

oioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioio

"_Cloud"._

Abrió la verdecina mirada. Allí estaba ella.

_Tifa._

"_Ven"._

Extendió su mano, intentando alcanzarla.

"_Acércate un poco más, hijo mío…"_

_Un poco más._

Tocó su mano .Tifa. Amhver. Sephiroth. Jenova.

_Oka-san._

"_Ven, muere y nace conmigo"._

_Tadaima._

oioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioio

Una explosión sacudió el Shera, y todos los que iban a bordo, a excepción de Cid, besaron el suelo de la nave.

_¡Ah! _–Aerith se quejó.

_¿Qué pasa contigo, Cid? _–Yuffie gritó, sentada encima de Overain.

Vincent se sostenía la cabeza, intentando aguantar el dolor por el golpe que se había dado contra una pared de la nave.

_No fui yo. _–Cid miró el panel de control. _Hubo una explosión atrás._

_¡Miren allá! _–Shelke apuntó hacia el vitral.

Sobre la roca, Cloud se mantenía de pie. En su diestra estaba la Tsurugi, y en su espalda… todos miraron atónitos el ala negra que salía del lado izquierdo.

_¡No! _–Aerith corrió hacia el vitral. _¡CLOUD!_

_Por todos los… _-Overain miraba a su hermano.

oioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioio

_¿Sephiroth?_

Yazoo y Amhver se quedaron quietos, percibiendo aquella nueva presencia.

_No. _–Yazoo entrecerró la mirada. _¡No! ¡Maldición, no era tiempo!_

_Cloud._

El plateado notó que la mirada esmeralda de la chica cambiaba repentinamente a escarlata.

_¡Tifa!_ –La tomó de los hombros. _Eres la única que puede sacarnos de esto. Madre ya no te necesita._

oioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioio

"_Cloud"._

La verdecina mirada del rubio se posó sobre la ciudad en ruinas; estaba cerca.

_Oka-san…_

Dicho esto, emprendió la marcha.

oioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioio

_Lo he perdido._

El cabello plateado se había desvanecido, y sus ojos habían recobrado el color rojizo escarlata. La espada se desvaneció de sus manos.

_Tifa. _–Exclamó Yazoo, no sin cierta alegría.

La chica entró en si, recordando todo lo que había pasado; percibió la cercanía del joven, que la abrazaba con fuerza contra si.

_No, esto no debía pasar así. _–La chica le miró deprimida, asustada. _No… ahora no podremos detenerla… oh, ¿qué he hecho?_

_No es culpa tuya._

Alzó la mirada al cielo.

_Aerith._

oioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioio

_¡Tifa!_ –Gritó la castaña de repente.

_¡Si! ¡Es ella! _–Yuffie sonrió con alegría, a pesar del mareo.

_¿Qué? _–Vincent les miró algo dudoso, pero sorprendido.

_Hm_. –Shelke asintió. _Yo también puedo sentirla._

oioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioio

_Debemos ir a Midgar. _–Tifa exclamó con firmeza, mirando a Yazoo.

_No puedo ir allá. Si me acerco…_

La chica alzó ambas cejas.

_Es verdad. Es mejor que no te acerques._

_Lo lamento._

_Descuida. _–Sonrió. _Esta vez es mi turno de protegerte._

Una gran ventisca hizo que ambos casi cerraran los ojos; y era que el Shera tuvo que hacer un aterrizaje de emergencia. Al visualizar mejor, la chica notó que el plateado ya no se encontraba a su lado.

_Yazoo…_

_¡Tifa! ¡TIFA!_

La chica se giró en el preciso instante que Yuffie le caía encima, abrazándola emocionada (no se si por ver a Tifa o por bajar del aparato de infierno); Tifa sonrió también, sujetando a la ninja con firmeza.

_Hola, Yuffie._

_¡Tifa!_ –Aerith se unió al encuentro, abrazando a las otras dos chicas. _Me da tanto gusto verte…_

Los demás les miraban a lo lejos. Shelke sonreía, a pesar de no conocerla, le daba cierto gusto verla.

oioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioio

_Ha cumplido su cometido._ –Tifa murmuró con amargura. _Y yo… tengo la culpa de eso._

Vincent, Overain y Cid no quisieron mirar más a la chica, pues semejante abertura les habría causado una hemorragia interna severa.

_Tú no tienes la culpa. _–Aerith le consoló. _Todo esto fue por Jenova, y solo fuiste una marioneta más de ella._

_Ahora te comprendo… Yazoo… _

_¿Hmm?_

_No, no es nada._

_¡Ya está, nenas! _–Cid les gritó desde la rampa de la nave.

oioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioio

Caminó entre las ruinas de Midgar hasta el edificio de Shinra, guiado por aquella voz.

"_Ven, hijo mío"._

_Oka-san._

Sus ojos verdes como esmeraldas divisaron siluetas en la oscuridad. Eran ellos, sus hermanos, y otros dos personajes… un fornido de cabellos plateados –Omega- y un pelirrojo, de traje guinda, con un ala negra.

_Génesis._

"_El tiempo es ya"._

_El tiempo ha llegado, hermanos._ –Comenzó a hablar el pelirrojo. _Para darle a Madre lo que le corresponde. Nosotros somos parte de Madre, por eso somos dignos de seguirla._

"_Hijo mío. Toma. En ti…"_

_Si, madre._

Cloud caminó hacia el abismo de Life Stream, ante la mirada verdecina de sus hermanos. Sonrió.

_Toma las celulas de aquellos que poseen tu energía, y forma tu nuevo cuerpo…_

El rubio guió su vista hacia Loz y Kadaj.

_Deténganlos._

Ambos plateados salieron del edificio, ocultándose entre las sombras de un gran salto.

oioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioio

_¡AAHH!_ –Gritó Aerith, aterrada.

Iban en un pick-up amplio, bajo el manejo de nuestro buen amigo Cid. Delante le acompañaba la aterrada cetra y la mareada Shelke, mientras que en la parte trasera iban Overain y yuffie sentados en las orillas, y Tifa y Vincent de pie frente tras la cabina.

_¡Maldición, Cid! ¡Maneja bien! _–Yuffie gritó.

_¡Cállate, niña! Si no te parece, bájate._

_¿Eso es parte de la decoración? _–Overain apuntó al frente.

Justo frente a la entrada de Midgar, una jauría de Neo Bahamut les esperaban.

_Cid, ¡frena! _

El rubio frenó, llevándose a unos cuantos de paso con el automóvil.

_En fin, ni me gustaba._ –Murmuró Cid al ver las abolladuras del auto.

_Tenemos que llegar allá. _–Shelke salió del auto por la ventana, apuntando al edificio central. _Allí es donde se reunirán._

_¡Entendido! _–Todos en coro.

_Estoy oxidada. _–Aerith murmuró, sujetando su báculo con fuerza (?)

oioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioio

Tifa saltó del auto, junto con Vincent, en dirección al edificio. El ex turco quitaba del camino a los Neo Bahamut a disparos, mientras que ella caminaba tras él, cuidándole la espalda.

_¡Cuidado!_

La chica se giró, notando la cercanía de uno, que no podría esquivar. Sin embargo, dos sables que aparecieron de la nada hicieron desvanece al monstruo en el aire.

_¡Overain! Gracias._

_Adelante, preciosa._

Aerith y Yuffie corrían a toda velocidad, atestando golpes por doquier, ya fuese con la shuriken, materias o buenos batazos con el báculo.

_Ah, no sirvo para esto. _–Se quejó de nuevo la cetra.

Shelke era la que llevaba más tramo recorrido, seguida de cerca por Cid, pues era ágil y fuerte. Se deshizo de unos cuantos con facilidad, pero un extraño movimiento de la tierra la hizo caer.

_¡Agh!_ –Alzó la rojiza mirada, encontrándose con un fornido hombre, vestido de negro y de cabellos plateados.

_Vamos a jugar…_

El plateado atestó otro golpe contra ella; Shelke lo esquivó con agilidad, de forma que el golpe diera de nuevo en el suelo. Loz alzó la esmeralda mirada, encontrándose con el rubio de dos sables.

_Si, juguemos. _–Overain sonrió, atestando una patada al rostro del plateado.

oioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioio

Yuffie se detuvo, ante el gesto de asombro por parte de la cetra.

_¿Qué te sucede, Yuffie?_

Aerith volteó al frente. Hacia ellas venía caminando un joven, vestido de negro, de cabellos plateados y ojos verde mako. Sobre su diestra llevaba una katana con dos cuchillas.

_Kadaj. _–Murmuró Aerith.

_No, no puedo. –_Yuffie retrocedió.

Ella se había aterrado al verle. Él, ni se inmutó.

_Yo si._

Vincent pasó al lado de ellas, dirigiéndose al agresor.

_¡Vincent!_

_¡Hey! _–Cid les gritó mientras se deshacía de unos cuantos Bahamut. _¿Piensan quedarse allí? ¡Treinta metros!_

Tifa miró hacia el edificio que Cid apuntaba. Hubo disparos fantasmas.

_Hm. _–Asintió, y corrió junto con la cetra hacia el edificio.

oioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioio

-Con una armadura puesta- si, sé que tarde mucho en publicar, pero me enferme, entre en bloqueo y además las vacaciones definitivamente no me ayudan x.x

A los que me están siguiendo en Cadenas, quiero informarles que abortaré ese fanfic; la mera verdad no me gustó como va quedando, por eso quiero volver a hacerlo, esta vez haré unos cuantos song fics, pero la trama va a ser parecida.

Gracias por su comentarios, y prometo subir mas rápido ahora que me hice de una computadora portátil.

Matta ne!!

SKAL


	6. Llamado Sephiroth vs Genesis

Final Fantasy VII

**Final Fantasy VII**

**La Búsqueda.**

**Capítulo VI. Llamado. Sephiroth vs. Génesis.**

_No pude tolerarlo. _–Murmuró._ Serlo todo, y, al final, ser nada._

_¿Ser nada? Pero tú… tú eres alguien._

_Alguien que no debía existir._

_¿Por qué lo dices?_

_Si yo… no hubiese existido, nada de esto hubiera pasado, Tifa._

_Hubiese pasado. Tú y yo lo sabemos._

_Ella solo…_

_¿Quién?_

_Mi madre. Me utilizaba._

_Tú y yo sabemos también que ella no es tu madre, y que él no fue tu padre._

"_Nunca estuve segura, pues…"_

_¿Tú crees que… él pueda aceptarme, a pesar de que soy un monstruo?_

_No eres un monstruo, Sephiroth, porque entonces él también lo sería._

_No, pero he causado…_

_Confío en que su sabiduría lo hará comprender._

_Gracias por todo. Lamento haberte lastimado._

_Descuida, todo está bien ahora._

_No, no está bien- sabes sus propósitos. Déjame ir a ayudarte._

_¿Cómo lo harías?_

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Los Neo Bahamut desaparecieron de repente, ante la mirada asombrada de los combatientes.

_¿Qué?_ –Cid volteó a todos lados, alarmado.

Vincent detuvo el sable de Kadaj con el cañón de la Cerberus, al tiempo que una opresión se sumía en su pecho.

_Agh…_

_Madre nos está llamando ya. _–Kadaj alzó ambas manos al cielo. _Es que, ¿no la has escuchado?_

El ex turco lanzó varios disparos, que el plateado esquivó con facilidad; sin embargo, Kadaj no tenía en cuenta la materia que Vincent había colocado.

_¡Vincent! ¡No!_

El de la capa roja no pudo evitar el disparo con la materia de fuego; Yuffie se había lanzado contra Kadaj, cubriéndolo, y recibiendo parcialmente el disparo.

_¡Yuffie!_

Ambos jóvenes habían caído al suelo, el plateado de espaldas con la ninja encima. Miró a la chica, confundido, alarmado.

_¿Yuffie? _–Murmuró.

"_¡Idiota! ¡Estúpido insecto!"_

"_C-claro… porque los m-muertos ya están f-fríos…"_

"_si. Quédate. Quédate conmigo."_

Frente a él estaba aquella pluma, que momentos antes llevaba dentro de si. Se desvaneció frente a sus ojos.

_¿Uh?_

Notó la presencia de los demás, del ex Turk… de Yuffie. Yuffie.

_¡Yuffie! _–Se alarmó al ver a la chica. Sus ojos esmeraldas se abrieron, aterrado. _No… ¡No! ¡Lo siento! _–Abrazó a la ninja contra si. _Lo lamento, no quise lastimarte…_

Vincent observaba la escena, sombrío.

_¡Agh!_

Todos voltearon hacia aquél grito. Shelke estaba de rodillas en el suelo, tomándose del pecho con un gesto de dolor en el rostro.

_Shelke._ –Exclamó el ex turco… sintiendo también un agudo dolor en el pecho.

Overain, agitado, notó que Loz caía al piso de repente, presa de un aparente dolor en el pecho.

_¿Qué diablos está pasando?_ –El rubio murmuró, asustado.

Kadaj se sostuvo el pecho también, pero sin soltar ni un momento a la inconsciente y herida Yuffie.

_Oka-san… nos está llamando._ –Murmuró el plateado, esta vez no sin cierta amargura.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

_¡Ah!_

Tifa se giró, mirando a su amiga arrodillada en el suelo, con las manos en los oídos.

_¡Aerith! ¿Qué te sucede? _–La chica se arrodilló a su lado, asustada.

_¡Todos! ¡Gritan! ¡Les duele! ¡La tierra grita! ¡JENOVA!_

La chica no sabía que hacer; sostuvo a su amiga unos instantes, sin saber si continuar sin ella.

_Ha comenzado ya, y tú no puedes hacer algo al respecto._

Tifa alzó la mirada. Entre la sombras se podía ver la silueta de un hombre; entrecerró los ojos, divisando el cabello rojizo y la gabardina escarlata que llevaba el sujeto. Llevaba una espada reluciente en su mano diestra.

"_Génesis"._

_Yo no, pero él si._ –La valiente chica alzó la mirada, esmeralda ahora.

"_Déjame ayudarte"._

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

"_Aun no, pero pronto"._

Cloud se giró, guiando su mirada mako hacia la entrada.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Un metal suspendido cayó de repente entre ellos, cubriendo toda luz que venía del exterior. Génesis se abrió paso con su espada, pensando en tomar desprevenidas a las chicas. Sin embargo, frente a él, una silueta alta le impedía el paso.

_Nos volvemos a ver, Génesis._

El pelirrojo se estremeció como nunca al escuchar aquella voz.

_Sephiroth._

Sin pensarlo demasiado, el pelirrojo le apuntó con el filo de la espada en el cuello del plateado, sin saber si es una alucinación suya o en realidad estaba parado frente a él.

_¿Qué sucede?_ –El plateado murmuró con un gesto de burla. _¿Es que ya no me recordabas? Suelo vivir en los recuerdos de las personas._

De repente, sin que el pelirrojo se lo esperara, Sephiroth se giró sobre su eje, tomando distancia para poder, de una certera estocada, atacar a Génesis. Sin embargo, el pelirrojo dio un leve salto al mismo tiempo, de manera que sus espadas chocaran en un estridente golpe de metales.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

_Yo soy el único que podrá sostener el regreso de Madre._ –Omega exclamó.

Cloud solo le miró.

_No lo creo._

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

De un impredecible giro, Génesis hizo tiempo para cargar la espada de magia, de la cual despide una furiosa cortina de fuego. Sephiroth observa, un tanto confuso, pero con una sonrisa adornándole el rostro.

_Oh, eso es nuevo. _–Alzó ambas cejas.

El pelirrojo sabía que ese ataque no sería suficiente para siquiera inmovilizar al ex general de SOLDIER; así como lo esperaba, el plateado Sephiroth dio un potente salto, pasando por encima de la cortina con suma facilidad, sin lastimarse ni un poco. Un tanto desesperado, Génesis da un salto, encontrándose en el aire con él, intercambiando potentes sablazos que solo demuestran la superioridad del plateado.

_¡Agh! _–El pelirrojo comenzó a desesperarse más.

Sephiroth, sin dejar de sonreir, cayó con suavidad sobre el suelo, mientras trozos del edificio caían tras él, cubriéndolo de una estela de polvo.

_¿Ya te cansaste?_

Génesis, sumamente desesperado, corre hacia el ex general para encontrarlo de frente; intercambia sablazos con el plateado, pero apenas y lo mueve de su lugar… impaciente al límite, el pelirrojo opta por usar una materia fuego, e intenta quemar a su oponente cubriéndolo con otra cortina de fuego; ante la sorpresa de éste, Sephiroth la aparta de un corte con la Masamune, haciendo también caer al pelirrojo al suelo.

_Parece que si. _–Sephiroth alzó la Masamune. _Yo ya me he enfadado de ti._

_¡AAHH!_

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Aerith abrió los ojos. Se incorporó, aun con aquellas voces sobre su cabeza, pero alcanzó a escuchar aquel espantoso grito.

_¿Tifa?_ –La chica se incorporó, aun aturdida. _¡Tifa! ¿Dónde estás?_

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

_¡Esto no se quedará así, Sephiroth!_

El plateado apenas miró lo que el pelirrojo hacía. Después, una tremenda explosión frente a él.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

_Madre te quiere para algo más, ¿o no? _–El plateado Omega le miró. _Pronto seremos parte de ella, de igual forma._

El fornido plateado caminó hacia el reactor, donde se encontraba concentrada la energía Mako, mientras Cloud volteaba al frente de nuevo.

_¿Hm?_

Un herido Sephiroth caminaba hacia él, llevando la Masamune en la diestra.

_¿Tu? _–Cloud le miró, frunciendo el ceño. _¿Te has atrevido a rebelarte a Madre también?_

_Yo… ya no soy su marioneta, Cloud…_

El rubio tomó la Tsurugi, dirigiéndose hacia el plateado Sephriroth, atacándole con ésta. El ex general, tomando fuerzas, detuvo la espada con la propia, no sin sentir un entumecimiento en ambas manos. De un salto, tomó distancia de su oponente, apuntándole con la espada.

_Te mataré. _–Cloud exclamó.

_No podrías. _–Sephiroth alzó ambas cejas.

El rubio ex soldado se dirigió hacia él, atacándole con la espada de un movimiento semi circular, cosa que Sephiroth esquivó con un elegante giro, bloqueando al mismo tiempo el ataque de semejante espada.

_Tks. _–El plateado se llevó la mano al pecho. _Se me está acabando el tiempo._

Cloud saltó sobre él, atacándole en rápidos y fortísimos sablazos, cosa que el plateado detuvo con la espada en alto, tratando de ignorar aquel sentimiento que le poseía; sin embargo, un dolor agudo en su pecho le hizo caer arrodillado al suelo, al tiempo que Cloud le miraba apuntándole con la espada.

_¿Es todo lo que puedes darme? _–Cloud exclamó, alzando la Tsurugi para atestar el golpe final.

En la entrada, una castaña de ojos esmeraldas, con un vestido rosado y un báculo plateado en la diestra, se acercó caminando con un semblante de preocupación en el rostro.

_¿Tifa? _–Llamó, mientras miraba el lugar.

La chica contempló aquella escena: Cloud, de pie, sostenía su espada en alto, dispuesto a acabar con el plateado que estaba de rodillas frente a él, alguien que ella reconoció en seguida…

_S-Sephiroth. _–Se hizo un hilo de voz. _P-pero…_

Sin embargo, el plateado no pudo resistir más. Se dejó caer al suelo, mientras su cuerpo se desvanecía entre miles de plumas negras; frente al rubio, no se encontraba más el guerrero de SOLDIER, sino una persona que conocía perfectamente.

_¿Tifa? _–Aerith, sin perder más tiempo, corrió hacia donde estaba la chica, sin importarle la presencia del rubio. _¡Tifa! ¿Estás bien?_

La chica de largos cabellos oscuros yacía tirada boca abajo en el suelo, visiblemente herida, sin moverse ni un poco; sin embargo, tenía los ojos abiertos, y llevaba una sonrisa adornando sus labios.

_Gracias… Sephiroth. _–Murmuró apenas.

_¿Estás bien? _–Murmuró de nuevo la cetra.

_Hm… descuida._

Hubo un silencio terrible en el lugar; y era que Cloud, el neo cetra, se había quedado mirando a la chica, sin siquiera poder respirar, con un gesto de sorpresa que no cabía en su rostro.

_¿Tifa? _–Murmuró apenas, mirándose un toque azulado en sus ojos.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Overain miró, asombrado, la mano del plateado Loz desvanecerse lentamente en el aire, dejando una estela de luces verdes muy brillantes.

_¿Eh?_ –El rubio se estremeció. _¿Qué está pasando?_

_Oka-san. _–Murmuró el plateado.

_¡Espera! ¡Loz!_

"_Obvio. Tienes que ser más fuerte que tus hermanos, ¿no?"_

Miró una pluma negra desprenderse del pecho del plateado; la siguió con la azulada mirada, los labios entreabiertos, hasta que ésta se desvaneció en el aire.

"_Somos amigos, ¿cierto?"_

_Tonto. _–Murmuró el rubio.

_...tonto… tu._ –Loz contestó con una tenue sonrisa.

Overain cerró los ojos, sonriendo de igual manera, sin ver el momento en el que el plateado caía al suelo, desvaneciéndose.

"_¡Claro! Les demostraremos lo fuertes que somos, amigo"._

Cid corrió hacia el caído Vincent, llevando a cuestas sobre su espalda a la agonizante Shelke.

_¡Hey! ¿Qué diablos está pasando?_

Kadaj observó cómo aquellos dos también se retorcían de dolor… pero… ¿por qué?

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Se sostuvo el pecho con fuerza, dejando caer la Velvet Nightmare en el suelo; tomó aire, intentando aguantar el dolor. No quería acercarse más, pero al final comprendió que igual iría a parar donde mismo que sus hermanos.

_¡Agh!_

Tomó fuerzas, sosteniendo su arma firmemente en su mano, y caminó desde los edificios, su escondite, sorprendiendo a sus hermanos y a los combatientes; uno de los plateados ya casi se había desvanecido en el aire.

_¡Yazoo! –_Kadaj le observó, asombrado, pero como si le provocara alegría poder verlo.

_Por ella._ –Le contestó con debilidad, mientras caía hincado en el suelo.

_Lo sé. _–El menor contesto, soltando finalmente a Yuffie con cuidado, observándola con una leve sonrisa. _Ahora te entiendo._

Vincent observó también a Yuffie, y a los plateados desvanecerse en el aire entre destellos verdes; él mismo, al igual que la ahora inconsciente Shelke, se desvanecían lentamente igual que ellos.

_Lucrecia._ –Murmuró, antes de unirse al desfile de luces.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Aerith hizo un esfuerzo para recuperar a Tifa. Alzó la mirada esmeralda, contemplando al anonado rubio que les miraba.

_Cloud. _–Exclamó la chica, suplicante.

El rubio soldado tenía un conflicto en su mente, pues no comprendía lo que acababa de mirar.

"_Solo un poco más…"_

_Ella…_

"_Ella está aquí"._

_No. _–La tonalidad azulada se había apoderado al fin de sus ojos.

"_Ella…"_

Cloud percibió, de repente, aquel abrazo que le rodeó sorpresivamente. Bajó la vista, aun algo anonado, contemplando su cabello oscuro, esa calidez que tan bien conocía…

_¡Cloud! Cloud... por favor. _–La chica suplicó, aun débil, pero sin soltarle.

_Tifa._

Se abrazó a ella, cerrando los ojos, soltando su espada. Por fin la había encontrado. La cetra dio un suspiro de alivio.

_Al fin… has regresado, Tifa._

Un extraño temblor sacudió las instalaciones de repente. Aerith se llevó las manos a la cabeza, de nuevo.

_Vincent… Shelke… Kadaj. _–Murmuró.

_¿Qué pasa con ellos? _–Tifa cuestionó, algo alarmada.

_Se han unido a ella. A Jenova._

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Hola a todos. Como prometí voy a publicar más rápido jejeje tenia mucho ratos sin escribir en la escuela x.xU desde que nos vetaron la pagina de la fanfiction no habia tenido chance de hacer nada pero bueno.

Gracias por leerme!

SKAL


	7. Unión Guerrero

Final Fantasy VII

**Final Fantasy VII**

**La búsqueda**

**Capítulo VII. Unión. Guerrero.**

Una bella sonrisa. Extendió la mano hacia una estela, rozándola apenas con los dedos enguantados.

_¿Es hora?_

La masamune le apuntó al cuello. El guerrero la hizo chocar con la propia, apartándola con algo de fuerza.

_Ha sido poco tiempo, pero lo he visto._

La Búster Sword dio un giro en el aire, antes de irse contra el duelo de la masamune; el plateado la detuvo, posando su espada sobre el.

_¿Es tan fuerte?_

_Ella es muy fuerte. Aguantó la batalla contra Génesis._

_¿Ella?_

La masamune cortó el aire, haciendo que las estelas de Life Stream dieran un suave giro siguiendo la espada. El guerrero de cabellos negros dio un salto hacia atrás, esquivando con facilidad. Dio un precioso giro, dando un golpe sobre la muñeca de su oponente, tumbándole el arma.

_Agh…_

Sin embargo, aun sin arma, el de ojos esmeraldas dio un certero golpe al de ojos violetas, arrojándolo violentamente contra el suelo. La búster salió despedida del soldado.

_Si. Ella ha sido capaz de vencerlo. No es tan débil como lo aparenta._

_Comprendo. _–El joven corrió hacia el plateado, embistiéndolo hasta hacerlo caer.

Sephiroth cayó al suelo de espaldas. Estuvo a punto de girarse para incorporarse y seguir, pero el filo de la masamune estaba sobre su cuello, sostenida por el ágil Zack.

El plateado sonrió, contemplando al joven que le había vencido.

_Eres… un verdadero guerrero._

El joven de ojos violetas dibujo una encantadora sonrisa, mientras le daba la mano a Sephiroth para ayudarle a levantarse.

_Adelante, Sephiroth. También nos ha tocado combatir._

_Hum._

_o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o._

Los ojos violáceos se abrieron. El cabello plateado cayó sobre los hombros azulados hasta la espalda. El fornido cuerpo se transformó en una silueta delgada y alta, femenina, ceñida en cuero negro. De la parte interna de sus brazos salían extensiones como látigos, y sobre su espalda, dos alas, una blanca y otra negra.

_La calamidad del cielo. _–Aerith murmuró, observando la figura.

_Jenova._ –Pronunció Cloud.

_o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o._

El temblor hizo casi caer a Cid y Overain. Se encontraban solos desde que habían desaparecido sus compañeros.

_¡Hay que salir! _–Exclamó Cid mientras tomaba a la inconsciente Yuffie.

_Pero allí dentro todavía…_

_No los subestimes, ya saldrán._

Overain miró hacia el edificio por última vez antes de salir corriendo junto a Cid.

_o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o._

Los tres jóvenes salieron corriendo del edificio. Cloud se sentía agotado, pero aun así proseguía; tras ellos, la figura de largos cabellos plateados se terminaba de formar, y dibujaba una terrible sonrisa.

_Aun… la llevo dentro._ –Murmuró el rubio.

"_No te rindas ahora, compañero…"_

Aerith notó al rezagado Cloud. De repente, aquél perfil se le hizo familiar.

Tifa miró a Cid y a Overain a las afueras de la ciudad. Los demás… habían ido a formar parte de aquella figura fantasmal.

"_Únanse. O mueran"._

Cloud se había quedado mirando a la figura, apenas moviéndose un poco; a unos metros, Aerith le observaba, absorta, levemente sonrojada.

_Oww._ –Yuffie despertó, mirando hacia la entrada de la ciudad. _¡QUE DIABLOS…! _–Gritó, al mirar aquella figura azulada.

_¿Es lo que creo que es? _–Preguntó Cid sin mucho asombro.

_Si, es Jenova. _–Tifa le contestó con suavidad.

_¿Nos va a matar?_

_Probablemente._

_Bien, entonces acabemos con esto rápido._

Unas sombras salieron del suelo, a los pies de Jenova, y de la punta de aquellos látigos, transformándose en toda clase de monstruos que ellos antes habían combatido, pero con mayor tamaño. Overain dio un sonido de desesperación.

_Estoy harto de ellos. _–Se quejó como niño pequeño.

_Menos charla, más acción. _–Yuffie sostuvo su shuriken, visiblemente perturbada.

Aquellas bestias los atacaron, cosa que a ellos no les afectó demasiado.

_¡Agh!_

El grito de Aerith hizo despertar a Cloud. La chica estaba rodeada de aquellas bestias, pero en su rostro había un aparente gesto de fastidio.

_¡Aguanta!_

Cloud, de un movimiento rápido con la espada, deshizo unas cuantas bestias de su paso, apartándolas con fuerza de la chica. Los restantes fueron misteriosamente electrocutados.

_¿Hm? _–El rubio se volteó a verla, sin bajar la Tsurugi, arqueando una ceja.

_También puedo defenderme. _–La cetra alzó ambos hombros.

Yuffie se vio rodeada de varios monstruos; aun estaba herida, no se había recuperado del todo de aquél disparo. Lanzó su shuriken, derribando a unos cuantos monstruos, pero no pudo evitar el ataque de los demás.

_¡Ah!_

Unos disparos hicieron desaparecer a los monstruos faltantes; la chica se volteó, mirando al fornido Barrett tras ella.

_¡Llegas tarde!_

_Apenas me llegó la invitación._ –Contestó el armado, disparando a los demás monstruos.

Otros disparos llegaron de diversas partes entre la ciudad, arriba de los edificios, dando en los monstruos y en la misma Jenova. La azulada criatura, molesta por los rasguños, de un certero latigazo, derribó a los tiradores.

_¿Uh? _–Cloud miró confuso la escena.

Entre los tiradores, un curioso gatito color negro y blanco cayó al suelo de un cabezazo, siendo rescatado por una figura rojiza, en forma de tigre, que lanzó una bola de fuego hacia la figura azulada.

_¡Eso fue duro, bruja! _–Gritó Caith Sit a Jenova, mientras Nanaki lanzaba otra bola de fuego y esquivaba los latigazos.

Detrás del combatiente Overain, varias camionetas con soldados, y unos cuantos uniformados de negro, se detuvieron, descargando a sus ocupantes.

_Esto se está convirtiendo en una verdadera fiesta. _–Murmuró el rubio espadachín.

_¡Reeve! _–Gritó Tifa con emoción.

Cloud tenía que ver eso. Corrió junto a Aerith hacia aquellos soldados, que disparaban como locos a los monstruos.

_¿Reeve? _–Murmuró el rubio, extrañado. _¿Qué…?_

_Me informaron que todo esto se estaba saliendo de control. _–Exclamó el de azul

_¿Quién?_

Una parvada de Turks salieron de una de las camionetas, dejando anonadados a Cloud, Tifa y Aerith.

_Yo._

Creía que eso ya era demasiado.

_¿Rufus Shinra? _–El ex soldado comenzó a pensar que todo eso era mas grave de lo que creía.

El presidente de Shinra miró a la cetra.

_La utilizaron al final, ¿no? _–Suspiró, regresando la vista a Cloud. _Solo venimos a remendar el error que cometimos tiempo atrás._

_Eso espero. _–Cloud se dio media vuelta.

_o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o._

_Hey… ¿qué les parece?_ –Reno sonrió con picardia.

Tseng, Elena, Rude y la ceñida Moonlight miraron el panorama.

_Tenue._

_Nivel 99._

_Fuerte._

_Hora de bailar._

_Tú lo has dicho. _–El pelirrojo sonrió.

_o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o._

El cielo comenzaba a oscurecerse. Cloud se dispuso a adelantarse.

_Cloud. _–Tifa le llamó.

El rubio se giró para verle.

_Dime._

_Ti ocúpate de ella. Nosotros nos encargaremos de los demás._

_Pero…_

_Descuida. Confía en nosotros. Nosotros confiamos en ti._

Cloud sonrió levemente. La miró por última vez, guardando la imagen de aquella mujer en su cabeza.

_Enséñame a ser… un verdadero guerrero._

"_Descuida, amigo mío. Ya eres todo un guerrero"._

Aerith lo vio de nuevo. El semblante de Cloud había cambiado, esa sonrisa, e incluso la forma en que miraba a su oponente.

_Zack…_

Pero también… aquella determinación que se percibía, la seguridad que rodeaba su ser… aquella mirada intimidante. Tifa también notó ese cambio, y sonrió con alegría.

_¿Te has dado cuenta?_

_Hm. _–Tifa recordó cuando conoció conoció a Cloud. Esa era su sonrisa. Esa era su mirada. _No, no es Zack ni Sephiroth. Ese es su verdadero yo. Ese es Cloud._

Aerith no pareció comprenderlo. Sin embargo, Tifa se miraba segura.

_Está bien._ –Aerith murmuró también.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Uno de aquellos látigos de Jenova azotó contra el rubio, golpeándolo a pesar de que éste se había cubierto con su espada; de forma ágil, movió la Tsurugi, cubriéndose de los demás latigazos, girándose sobre su lugar; seguido, atestó la espada contra aquel monstruo.

Jenova retrocedió. El cuerpo de aquella mujer comenzó a cambiar lentamente; los Turks, en especial Tseng, se asombraron al ver aquella figura nueva que apareció frente a Cloud.

_Génesis._

Cloud mantuvo la espada en alto, asimilando lo que había pasado… ¿había cambiado de forma?

_Veamos qué es lo que Zack te ha enseñado. _–Sonrió el pelirrojo.

Los espectadores, así como las invocaciones monstruosas, tuvieron que alejarse del sitio de la batalla, pues la fuerza que expulsaban ambos combatientes era tremenda y los hacía salir despedidos a metros de distancia. El mismo Cloud no toleraba del todo esa fuerza, y, en un sablazo de Génesis, salió despedido contra un edificio, haciendo que varios escombros cayeran sobre él.

_¿Eso es todo?_ –El pelirrojo se cruzó de brazos, mirando al aturdido rubio. _Esperaba más de ti._

Cloud sonrió.

Génesis se alteró.

El rubio ex SOLDIER se levantó de entre los escombros, se sacudió un poco y tomó la Tsurugi de vuelta. Se acercó caminando con suma tranquilidad a Génesis, sin dejar de sonreir, sin dejar de mirarle de forma intimidante.

_Ya, ¿de verdad quieres probar todo lo que tengo?_

Génesis se enfureció con el comentario, y se lanzó sobre él; el rubio Cloud optó por no moverse de su lugar, limitándose a cubrir los ataques con su espada, y en sutiles giros.

El pelirrojo cayó hincado en el suelo, después de recibir un ataque fortísimo por parte del soldado, que no se había movido ni un poco de su lugar. Frente a él, estaba la Tsurugi. El rubio le sonreía con serenidad.

_¡No se quedará así, Zack!_

_Te equivocas. No soy Zack._

Los látigos salieron de los brazos del pelirrojo, atacando al rubio. Ayudado por aquellos látigos, Jenova volvió a transformarse; Cloud miró, cambiando el gesto de su rostro, cómo aquella capa rojiza y los cabellos negros largos ondeaban en el aire.

_Vincent…_

Los demás también fueron testigos de este cambio por parte de Jenova. Yuffie miró, sorprendida y asustada, la figura que ahora disparaba y atacaba al ex soldado.

_No… ¡VINCENT!_

Cloud escuchó a la chica, girando apenas leve y rápidamente la cabeza. Un disparo le hirió en el hombro en este descuido.

_Tsk…_

Al alzar la vista, comprendió que ya no estaba frente al ex turco, sino a una monstruosa bestia, que comenzó a lanzarle bolas de energía

_Lo siento, Vincent…_

Comenzó a lanzar sablazos contra su compañero, al que aparente no le hacían mucho daño; un potente golpe con las garras del licántropo lo hizo salir despedido contra el suelo con fuerza.

_Agh…_

No quería hacerle daño a Vincent, era difícil para él ponerse en contra de su compañero…

_¿Qué pasa? _–Vincent volvió a ser humano, mientras le apuntaba con la Cerberus al rubio. _¿Es que te duele tanto, acaso?_

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

_¡Eso es! _–Aerith dio un golpecito con el puño sobre su mano.

De fondo, un montón de monstruos siendo vencidos por Cid y Barrett.

_¿Qué cosa? _–Tifa quiso saber.

_La materia de Caos… con eso podemos vencer a Jenova… o al menos deshacernos de ella._

_¿Materia de Caos?_

_Es la materia que controla los poderes de Vince. _–Yuffie exclamó, aun visiblemente aturdida por lo ocurrido.

_Vincent tiene esa materia entonces. _–Tifa se llevó la mano al menton, mientras un bahamut era electrocutado tras ella. _Sería más simple de lo que pensaba._

_Hay un problema. _–La cetra bajó el báculo después de electrocutar unos cuantos monstruos más. _Vincent está dentro de Jenova._

Las chicas miraron entonces donde el monstruo azulado, que tenía sujetado a Cloud con uno de sus látigos, y lo azotaba contra todo lo que se hallara a su paso.

_Oh… grandioso._

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Holas. Lamento la demora ando en bloqueo pero parece que ya salio la idea xD

SKAL


	8. Caos

Final Fantasy VII

**Final Fantasy VII**

**La Búsqueda.**

**Capítulo VIII. Caos.**

Cloud azotó contra otros edificios cercanos, terminando de hacer giras el sector; al levantarse, contempló una silueta delgada corriendo suicidamente en dirección a aquél monstruo.

_¿Qué demonios…?_

_¡Yuffie! ¡No lo hagas! _–Se escuchó la voz de Tifa.

Sin embargo, la chica ya no les escuchaba.

_¡Aerith! _–Tifa se volteó hacia la castaña, como reclamándole.

_¡No es mi culpa! No pensé que fuera a reaccionar de esa manera._

_Hay…_

Cloud se incorporó, contemplando a la valiente ninja (N/A: ahora si es valiente…); levantó la Tsurugi, dirigiéndose hacia la chica.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

_¡Aahh! _–Yuffie apartó con su shuriken, después de ese grito de guerra, que se acercaban a ella, algo que el rubio no había podido hacer. _¡Vincent!_

Jenova, transformada aun en Vincent, apuntó a la ninja con la pistola, haciendo que la chica frenara de golpe; ésta le miró, asustada.

_No. No jugarás así conmigo. ¡Vincent! ¡Sé que estás allí! ¡Escúchame, por favor!_

_No está aquí. _–Respondió el de la capa roja.

Yuffie esquivó los disparos, ayudándose de su shuriken a veces. De repente, en una densa estela de humo, la ninja desapareció.

_¿Ah?_

La chica apareció y desapareció varias veces alrededor de Vincent, mientras le atacaba con su shuriken, apareciendo en el lugar correcto para atraparlo y lanzarlo de nuevo. En este tiempo de confusión, Yuffie aprovechó para observar el abdomen del ex turco.

_Lo siento…_

Apareciendo por última vez, dejó que el shuriken pasara de largo por un lado de ella, mientras la chica se lanzaba contra Vincent, ante la mirada del recién llegado Cloud.

_¡Yuffie!_

La chica, pegándose al pecho del ex turco, colocó ambas manos donde había visto la materia anteriormente, tomándola de un tajo fortísimo y apartándose en seguida de una patada en el abdomen del aludido.

_Perdóname, Vincent. _–Murmuró, al caer al suelo.

_¡Yuffie! ¿Qué diablos te pasa? _–Cloud se situó frente a ella, tomándola de los hombros. _Pudiste haberte lastimado, o peor, muerto._

_Tenía que hacerlo…_

Vincent comenzó a retorcerse, de repente, ante la mirada de todos los combatientes y monstruos; un destello rojizo apareció sobre el ex turco, transformándolo, para el terror de todos, en Caos. Sin embargo, esa transformación duró poco, y Vincent cayó al suelo, inmóvil.

_¡Vincent!_

En ese instante, Jenova se separó del ex turco, que volvió a la normalidad; la chica corrió hacia Vincent, sin que Cloud pudiese hacer algo al respecto.

_Vincent. _–La chica se arrodilló frente al inconsciente, sosteniendo su cabeza en el regazo. _Lo siento, Vince… pero tenía que hacerlo… perdóname._

Se inclinó sobre el rostro dormido de Vincent, depositando, con algo de timidez, un beso sobre sus labios.

Jenova se vio desprovista de parte de su poder; lanzó, furiosa, sus látigos hacia la ninja y el inconsciente ex turco, buscando matarles. Yuffie se mantuvo quieta, esperando los látigos, protegiéndolo con su espalda.

Sin embargo, el rubio Cloud se interpuso entre ellos, deteniendo los látigos con la Tsurugi. Esta vez percibió que eran ligeramente más débiles.

_¡Yuffie! _–Tifa se colocó en seguida junto a ellos. _¿Estás bien?_

_Hum. _–Asintió la chica, mostrándole la materia oscura que llevaba en su mano izquierda.

_Ustedes tres… ¡Muévanse! _–Cloud exclamó, deteniendo los látigos de Jenova.

Las chicas se retiraron en seguida, la mayor llevándose a Vincent, hacia un lugar alejado de la batalla.

El rubio se giró, al percatarse de que las chicas estaban en un lugar seguro, fijando la azulada mirada en el monstruo frente a él.

_¡Sephiroth! _–Gritó al monstruo, que había comenzado a transformarse de nuevo. _¡Ya no soy su marioneta!_

La figura se detuvo, y dirigió sus violáceos ojos hacia el ex SOLDIER.

_¿…marioneta?_

"_Ya no soy tu muñeco…"_

"…_marioneta"._

"_Oka-san…"_

Una esfera negra rodeo a Cloud, ocultándolo a él y a Jenova, ante la mirada asombrada de todos.

_¡Cloud! _–Tifa gritó, con un gesto de terror en el rostro.

_¿Qué está pasando? _–Yuffie sujetaba a Vincent contra si, de forma firme.

Una corriente de aire fortísima comenzó a rodear aquella esfera, impidiendo que alguien se pudiese acercar a aquél sitio.

_¡Tenemos que sacar a Cloud de allí! _–Aerith gritó, mientras sostenía la esfera negra, arrodillada en el suelo.

_¡Ya la escucharon! _–Reeve gritó a sus soldados.

La ojiverde cerró los ojos, juntando ambas manos, con la materia en su regazo. Tifa prometió proteger a su amiga.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Cloud fue rodeado de una gran ráfaga, que lo dejó sin visibilidad; tuvo que cubrirse con un brazo.

De repente, al quitar el brazo, se vio en un lugar distinto. Estaba nublado y oscuro; fue entonces que miró el risco. Estaba vestido con el traje de SOLDIER, todo manchado de sangre, y, frente a él, yacía su amigo, herido de muerte, que le ofrecía su espada.

_Zack._ –Murmuró, abriendo la azulada mirada cada vez más. _No… no, por favor. Ya no…_

"_Esto es tu culpa…"_

_¡No! _–Agachó la cabeza, cayendo de rodillas al suelo.

Alzó de nuevo el rostro. Frente a él, estaba Aerith.

La joven castaña tenía sus manos juntas sobre su pecho, justo como aquella vez… alzó su mano hacia ella.

_Aerith._

La cetra alzó la mirada esmeralda, sonriéndole de forma dulce.

Tras ella, en ese instante, Sephiroth clavó la masamune a la chica, atravesándola por completo; aquella materia cayó en el agua.

_¡NO!_

"_Todo es tu culpa"._

Vio, entonces, a Aerith, hundiéndose en el agua.

_Ya basta…_

Su alrededor oscureció por completo. Estaba sumido en una gran depresión.

Una luz blanca lo alumbró de repente, para el desagrado de Jenova; una mano salió de aquella luz, dirigiéndose hacia Cloud.

_Cloud. _–Le llamó la suave voz de la cetra.

_Aerith._ –El rubio sonrió, alzando la mano para tomarla.

_¡Cloud! ¡No aguantaré más! _–Tifa gritaba. _¡Por favor! ¡Toma mi mano!_

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

**Flash Back**

Hubo disparos. Reeve pensaba detenidamente.

_¿Cómo lo sacaremos de allí? _–Se preguntó en voz alta.

_Disparen. _–Rufus ordenó por radio a los soldados.

_¡¿Qué?! _–Cuestionaron todos los presentes.

Los soldados, a la orden del rubio, comenzaron a disparar… sin mucho éxito. El del traje azul negó con la cabeza.

_Eso no funciona._

_Hmm._ –El rubio tomó el radio. _Disparen todos al miso tiempo en el mismo lugar._

_Es inútil._ –Murmuró de nuevo Reeve.

Los soldados hicieron lo que Shinra les pidió. Para sorpresa de todos, un hueco se abrió por unos instantes en la pared de aquella esfera.

_¡Eso es! _–Tifa exclamó.

_Necesita más fuerza. _–Aclaró Rufus.

_Yo me encargo de eso. _–Barrett se acercó a la esfera oscura.

_También yo._ –Nanaki corrió, al lado del moreno.

Yuffie corrió hacia aquellos, al igual que varios soldados, Cid y Overain. Tifa quiso seguirles, pero, tras ella, estaba su amiga Aerith.

_Descuida._

La chica observó a Reeve colocarse frente a la cetra, junto con los Turks, cubriendo también al inconsciente Vincent. Sonrió, confiándola a sus amigos, y corrió a apoyar a los demás.

Nanaki disparó una bola potente de energía, seguido de un fortísimo disparo por parte de Barrett; el disparo de ambos abrió un hueco amplio, que comenzó a cerrarse lentamente.

_¡Yuffie!_

_¡Ya está!_

**Fin Flash Back**

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Cloud abrió por completo los ojos. La figura de Tifa, como en el cráter, se desvaneció para ver a la chica en el ceñido traje negro. Tomo su mano con firmeza.

_¡Cloud!_

La chica tiró del ex soldado, tumbando a la cadena humana (con Barrett de soporte, Cid, Overain, tres soldados y Yuffie) al venirse el joven con ellos. Todos cayeron al piso, Cloud sobre Tifa.

_¿Ah? _–El joven miró a la chica bajo su cuerpo.

Tifa entreabrió la mirada, observando, aun aturdida, al joven sobre ella.

_Cloud._ –Murmuró, apenas.

_¿T-Tifa? _–Aun tenía la imagen de Aerith en su cabeza.

_¿Estás bien?_

_Hm._ –Asintió, al tiempo que se levantaba. _Fue amargo… pero me ha servido para aligerarme._

_¿Qué cosa? _–Tifa se incorporó también, algo confusa.

_Vamos… te necesito para retirarle a jenova lo que ha absorbido. _

_¿Qué?_

_Lo que Cloud dice es que debemos separar a los que Jenova tiene bajo su poder. _–Nanaki aclaró. _Así, su fuerza será disminuida._

_Y tú… puedes ayudar a separar uno de los más fuertes. _–Cloud frunció el ceño.

Tifa giró la cabeza. La esfera desapareció, y, como si les hubiera escuchado, Jenova comenzó a transformarse, adoptando la forma que ella no quería ver.

La sonrisa de Yazoo se hizo ver entre los cabellos plateados.

_No… Yazoo…_

El plateado apuntó a los presentes. Tras él, Kadaj y Loz aparecieron, dispuestos a atacar a los presentes. Yuffie se unió a la amargura de Tifa.

_Aquí vamos de nuevo._ –Cloud levantó la espada.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-con un escudo y armadura- T T ya se que me tarde.

El próximo será el ultimo capitulo.

SKAL


	9. Final

Final Fantasy VII

**Final Fantasy VII**

**La Búsqueda.**

**Capítulo IX. Final.**

_No voy a pelear._

Los tres plateados se habían acercado a los combatientes, sin importarles que les superaran en número… los soldados cayeron rápidamente frente a aquellos adversarios.

_Auxilio. _–Musitó Tifa.

Cloud, aun algo aturdido, se mantenía con la espada en alto frente a la Cetra, defendiéndose de todo ataque. No podía escucharla.

_Ayuda._ –Cerró los ojos.

6-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-9

Yuffie se mantenía frente a Cloud, sosteniendo su shuriken en alto; Vincent estaba ahora tras Aerith, aun sin responder. Tenía miedo, y él estaba cada vez más cerca… sabía que no tenía la fuerza para detenerlo.

_Pero… pudo haberme matado tantas veces._ –Se dijo.

_¿Qué dices? _–Cloud cuestionó, tras ella.

Sin saber cómo, lo tuvo frente a ella. Cloud no fue capaz de mover ni un solo músculo.

La chica sonrió, mirando al plateado, y bajó el shuriken.

_Kadaj._ –Alzó la vista, observando la espada afilada sobre ella, sus ojos esmeraldas, su cabello plateado y su sonrisa.

_¿Algo que quieras decir antes de morir?_

_Hm_. –Asintió, y le sonrió ampliamente. _Ahora es mi turno de protegerlo. Esta es la última jugada de Yuffie Kisaragi, la mejor… ¡ninja de Wutai!_

Kadaj notó entonces que, durante aquellas palabras, la ninja había absorbido todas las materias que llevaba consigo. El joven retrocedió, pero la chica ya se había abrazado a él.

_Perdóname._ –Murmuró la chica.

_Hm._ –Asintió el joven, cerrando los ojos verdes, y abrazándose a ella.

6-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-9

Una gran explosión interrumpió las batallas; esa confusión fue la que ayudó a esconderse a los otros dos. La estela de polvo, seguida a la explosión, opaco los intentos de los combatientes en ver lo que ocurría.

Pero solo Cloud había sido espectador.

Cayó arrodillado sobre la tierra, aun sin poder creer lo que había visto. ¿Por qué Yuffie se había sacrificado de esa manera?

"…_es mi turno de protegerlo…"_

_Tonta._ –Murmuró levemente, con la vista sombría.

Una estela violácea se desprendió del cuerpo inmóvil de Kadaj, rodeado de otra color verde claro; esta última guió a la primera hacia Caos, quedando ambas así encerradas en ella.

Aerith abrió la mirada.

_Yuffie._ –murmuró la cetra, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

6-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-9

Jenova permanecía oculta de sus perseguidores, al notar que habían encontrado una manera de derrotarla.

Los soldados heridos fueron ayudados en esos momentos de calma; incluso los turks, que se habían mantenido activos defendiendo a su jefe de los monstruos y Jenova, habían sido gravemente lastimados en esa batalla.

_Esto ha sido más catastrófico de lo que se pensaba._ –Rufus exclamó, observando el panorama.

Frente a él, los Turks estaban siendo atendidos por otros soldados.

Aerith, con debilidad, observaba el cuerpo de Yuffie, gravemente herido; si embargo, no podía hacer nada por él, no podía moverse siquiera.

_Lo lamento. _–Murmuró.

Todos los demás observaban también, sumamente deprimidos. La chica había hecho todo por vencerlo. Había un silencio sombrío.

Tifa lo comprendió entonces. Overain le indicó con la mirada que concordaba con sus pensamientos.

6-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-9

_¡No! Es una locura._

Aerith se llevó la mano a la cabeza. Fue sostenida prontamente por el rubio Cloud.

_Pero es lo que tenemos que hacer._ –Overain exclamó con firmeza. _Yo no pienso pelear._

_Ni yo._ –Aclaró Tifa con suavidad.

_No dejare… que se sacrifiquen de esa manera, debe de haber otra forma._ –La castaña les miró con preocupación.

_Te ha costado trabajo, aun con la ayuda de Yuffie._ –Tifa sonrió de forma melancólica._ Y si no lo hacemos, tú serás la que muera._

_¡Pero yo…!_

La mano enguantada de Cloud se había colocando en los labios de Aerith. Overain se levantó.

_No lo digas._ –Exclamó el joven ex soldado. _Ni siquiera se te ocurra pensarlo. No dejaré que te pase eso de nuevo._

Tifa asintió también. Aerith cerró los ojos con amargura.

6-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-9

_¡Loz!_ –Gritó Overain al aire.

La mirada esmeralda se posó sobre el rubio.

6-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-9

Aerith descendió la vista, quedándose así unos instantes. Cerró los ojos y juntó ambas manos sobre su pecho; la materia de Caos comenzó a brillar.

_Por favor, que no muera._ –Suplicó la cetra.

_¿Qué? _–Cloud le miró.

_¿Dónde está Overain?_ –Tifa cuestionó, mirando a los lados.

Podía ver en la azulada mirada de Cloud, que no abandonaría a la castaña ni siquiera por su hermano.

"_Ayuda"._

Comprendió, entonces, que ella debía valerse por si misma. Siempre había sido así, Cloud jamás la protegería de la forma que protegía a Aerith… no vendría a salvarla.

"_Pero, si te vas…"_

Sin embargo, él si lo haría. Había estado cuidándola, aun cuando ella estuvo en el lado incorrecto.

"_¿Por qué me ayudas?"_

La singular sonrisa de la chica inquietó al ex soldado.

_¿Tifa?_

"_Si. Te amo"._

_También yo… te amo._

_Tifa._

La joven miró a Cloud, que sostenía con firmeza a la cetra.

_No. Se equivoca._ –Murmuró levemente. _Cuida de ella._

_¿Ah?_

_Es mi turno de protegerle._

La chica se incorporó.

_¡Tifa! ¿Qué piensas?_

_Adiós, Cloud._

6-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-9

(N/A: No, por más que lo deseen, no es yaoi. Loz y Overain, por si no captaron, eran amigos del pasado).

Estaba contra la pared, con la Dual Hound sobre su rostro. Empuñaba una de sus espadas, rota por la mitad, y buscaba, desesperado, una forma de salir.

_No me ha salido como quería._ –Sonrió el rubio.

_¿Algún último deseo?_

_Solo un comentario. Me has vencido._

Loz cayó en cuenta. Jenova no pareció comprender.

_Tienes razón._

_Has cumplido tu cometido. Perdóname, amigo mío._

Overain usó toda su fuerza, clavando la mitad de la espada en la espalda del plateado. Un hilo de sangre salió por su labio.

_Muy larga. _–Aclaró Loz con debilidad.

_Mal cálculo._

Loz cayó al suelo, con la espada clavada en su espalda. Fue entonces cuando se notó la gran herida que tenía Overain en el pecho, que sangraba copiosamente.

Cayó al suelo también.

6-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-9

Otra estela violácea, rodeada de un azul celeste, iluminó la esfera de Caos, tornándose negra otra vez. Cloud comprendió lo que había sucedido.

_Overain… ¡Idiota!_

Alzó la vista, furioso, mirando a Tifa alejarse. Quiso levantarse, pero Aerith había caído inconsciente sobre él.

_¡Tifa!_

La chica se detuvo, ajena a su voz. Un pensamiento había cruzado por su cabeza.

_Claro… eso es. _–Se giró. _¡Cloud, ten…!_

Frente a los jóvenes se encontraba ahora Yazoo, y, en su mano, la materia de Caos. Cloud se había quedado inmóvil, sosteniendo a Aerith contra si, y usando la Tsurugi como escudo.

_Diablos._

La mirada esmeralda se posó en la chica.

_¿Pensaste que podrías vencerme?_

_Yazoo._ –La chica entrecerró los ojos.

Cloud hizo ademán de atraparle. El plateado se giró para apartarlo, y, en ese momento, Tifa se dirigió hacia él, arrebatándole la materia.

_Tsk…_

La chica corrió, alejándose de ellos; el plateado comenzó a seguirle.

_Tifa._ –Cloud murmuró, sujetando a la cetra.

6-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-9

Tifa corrió, pasando en seguida a los soldados, y a sus amigos, con Yazoo pisándole los talones. Corrió hacia un sitio alejado, tras el edificio Shinra, lejos del alcance de sus amigos; de repente, se detuvo, girándose para ver a su adversario de frente.

_¿Te rindes?_

6-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-9

Eeehh detalle que olvide comentar

Se me extendio mucho el final, por eso esta dividido en dos xDD sorry

SKAL.


	10. Final p 2

Final Fantasy VII

**Final Fantasy VII**

**La Búsqueda**

**Capítulo X. Final, parte 2.**

_No es eso…_

Tifa se arrodilló, sosteniendo con la mano la materia de Caos. El plateado le apuntaba fijamente con la Velvet.

_No tienes escapatoria._

_Yazoo… ¿recuerdas aquél día? En el bosque._

_No._

_No hablo contigo, Jenova. _–La chica frunció el ceño, mientras la mirada escarlata destellaba con el verde mako.

El joven entrecerró la mirada, pero sin bajar el arma.

_Si._ –Musitó suavemente.

La chica sonrió.

_No pude contestarte, porque mis pensamientos pertenecían a otra parte._ –Se incorporó, agachando la cabeza un poco. _Pero ahora… me he dado cuenta que yo siento lo mismo que tu… pues no era lo que yo pensaba, ni lo que él me decía. Por el contrario tu…_

_¿A qué quieres llegar? _–Le interrumpió el joven, de forma brusca.

_Te amo._

Tifa, entonces, levantó la mano libre, mostrando el arma que antes le pertenecía, la Velvet Night mare… y le apuntaba con ella, con el dedo en el gatillo.

_¿Intentas convencerme con eso? _–Cuestionó, sin bajar su propia arma, sorprendido de ver la otra.

_No. _–Los ojos de la chica se humedecieron. _Solo quería que lo supieras._

_¿Vas a disparar?_

_¿Piensas que no lo haré?_

El plateado cerró los ojos esmeraldas, sonriendo.

Se escuchó un disparo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Tifa._ –Aerith exclamó.

Cloud alzó la vista. Un extraño temor se apoderó de su ser.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cayó de rodillas, soltando la Velvet, que cayó en el suelo, y se fue de frente, con los ojos cerrados. Sin embargo, cayó entre aquellos brazos, que le aferraron con fuerza.

_Lo siento. _–Exclamó la chica, sin poder evitar soltarse llorando. _Perdóname._

_Hiciste lo que debías. _–Murmuró, con un tono de voz dolido.

_Te he lastimado…_

_No. Me has salvado._

La chica sonrió, sin dejar de llorar. Se acercó a su rostro, colocando un pequeño beso en sus labios. En esos momentos, pudo recordar la primera vez que percibió su cercanía, llenándola de aquella seguridad, y, sobre todo, tranquilidad.

La violácea figura se separó del cuerpo de Yazoo, envolviéndolos en destellos púrpuras; sin embargo, no entró a Caos. Se materializó frente a la cetra y Cloud.

_¿Qué? _–El rubio miraba, asombrado. _Pero… ¿por qué?_

Jenova sonrió. La cetra estaba inconsciente aun.

Cloud tomó en brazos a Aerith, escapando de los látigos con los que la figura les atestaba.

_¡Disparen!_ –Ordenó Reeve a la WRO.

La figura fue detenida entre los balazos; el rubio ex soldado dejó a la inconsciente con los Turks.

_Cuiden de ella._ –Murmuró, incorporándose.

Seguido, se giró hacia el campo de batalla. Sostuvo la Tsurugi en alto, con fuerza.

_Este es el final._

El fuego cesó, dando apenas tiempo a Jenova para comprender lo que había sucedido; Cloud se dirigió hacia ella, atacándola en potentes sablazos, que ella ya no podía detener. Se elevó al cielo, escapando de aquél tormento.

Cloud sonrió.

_Hm… justo lo que quería._

_¡Acaba con ella Cloud!_ –Escuchó las voces de sus amigos debajo.

El rubio lanzó la espada al aire, la cual se fragmentó en las piezas de las que estaba conformada; se lanzó también, atacando con suma rapidez a la figura con cada una de ellas.

"_Al fin… te tengo a mi lado… Aerith"._

Tifa abrió los ojos. Yazoo le observaba.

Cloud cayó al suelo, terminando de ejecutar el Omnislash con perfección. Jenova cayó tras él, inmóvil, derrotada.

_¡Si! _–Se escuchó el grito de alegría.

La materia Caos brilló entre los dedos enguantados y sucios, alzando también los cabellos plateados y oscuros al mismo tiempo. Dentro de ella, con los últimos esfuerzos del Neo Cetra, se encontraba encerrada Jenova, la calamidad del cielo.

_Ha terminado._ –Sonrió Rufus Shinra.

Reeve y sus compañeros, al igual que Barrett, Cid y Nanaki, suspiraron de alivio, y sonrieron.

Cloud corrió, presuroso, hacia donde estaba Aerith. Yazoo se desplomó al suelo, siendo sostenido por una preocupada Tifa.

_¿Estás bien? _–Cuestionó la chica, de ojos escarlata, con ternura.

_Hm. _–Asintió, extendiendo la esfera oscura hacia ella._ ¿Y tu?_

La chica dio un suspiro. Ella aun no había despertado, y él la sostenía en sus brazos.

_Estaré bien. Ahora, hay que entregar esto a su dueño._

_Si._

-.-.-.-.-.-

La esfera negra fue asimilada, de nuevo, por el cuerpo de Vincent. El ex turco abrió los rojizos ojos, contemplando a la chica que le había entregado la materia.

_¿Tifa?_

_¿Cómo te sientes, Vincent?_

_Mareado._

_No permitas que se le acerquen._

_Lo sé, lo siento. _–Se llevó la mano al pecho.

La joven se incorporó, ante la vista del ex turco.

_¿A dónde vas?_

_Ya esta._ –Yazoo se hincó en el suelo, al tiempo que, a distancia, Aerith despertaba,

Tifa observó a Vincent con una sonrisa solamente.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Cloud no parecía comprender cómo Aerith se había recuperado. La cetra si lo sabía; se levantó sin chistar y comenzó a recuperar a sus demás amigos.

_¿Te quieres ir? _–Tifa cuestionó.

Ambos miraban, algo alejados, los acontecimientos entre los demás. Ninguno de sus hermanos estaba ya allí. Permanecía sentado en el suelo, agotado.

_Puedo… percibirlo dentro de mí._

_¿Qué cosa? _–La chica se sentó a su lado.

_A Omega. A Génesis. A Sephiroth._

Shelke abrió los ojos. Aerith se encontraba frente a ella.

_¿Los tienes contigo?_

_Si. _–Alzó su mano diestra, retirándose el guante.

_Es mejor entonces._

_¿Fue verdad lo que me dijiste?_

_Hm. _–Asintió, con una sonrisa, descendiendo la vista al suelo.

Yazoo tomó la mano de ella, haciéndola estremecer.

_Quédate conmigo._

-.-.-.-.-.-

Yuffie abrió los ojos. Se incorporó en seguida, mirando a Aerith, Cloud y Vincent.

_¡Vince! _–La chica dio tremendo grito de alegría.

_Bienvenida. _–Le sonrió Vincent.

La ninja, sin pensarlo, se abrazó al de capa roja, entusiasmada… le daba gusto ver que él estaba bien, con vida… sin embargo, su mirada oscura comenzó a buscar algo sobre el hombro del hombre.

_¿Yuffie? _–Cloud cuestionó, extrañado.

La chica entrecerró la mirada. Quería saber lo que había sucedido con Kadaj, después de aquella explosión… sin embargo, a la única persona que podría preguntarle, tampoco se encontraba.

_¿Dónde está Tifa?_

Los presentes se dieron cuenta también, algo tarde, del acontecimiento. Buscaron también con la mirada, pero ellos ya no se encontraban.

Cloud entrecerró los ojos. Aerith, por otro lado, descendió la vista, observando con nitidez el suelo bajo sus pies.

_¿Es lo más correcto?_

-.-.-.-.-.-

Habían pasado tres meses. Aerith se mantenía tras la barra, pensativa. Su dilema era… ¿qué clase de poder cósmico tenía Tifa, como para poder mantener limpio ese lugar como siempre lo había visto?

_Ha pasado tiempo. _–Cloud exclamó, tras ella.

_Hm. _–Asintió la cetra. _Y no ha regresado._

_¿Ella está bien?_

_¿Es todo lo que puedes preguntar? _–La chica dejó sus dilemas cósmicos y charlas con la tierra, para criticar al rubio. _¿Qué no tu…?_

_Siempre… tuve a alguien más en mi cabeza._

La cetra se sonrojó. No quiso voltear a verlo.

_Ella está bien. _–Murmuró, por último.

-.-.-.-.-.-

El aire revolvía sus cabellos oscuros. Llevaba su falda negra corta, la blusa blanca y el chaleco encima, sin abrocharlo; contemplaba, desde la esquina, el lugar al que había llamado hogar. Suspiró, sonriendo apenas.

_¿Todavía quieres ir a Nibelheim, Tifa?_

_Si. _–La chica se giró.

Tras ella estaba el joven de cabellos plateados, vestido con una camisa blanca, pantalón y saco negro (n/a: Si, como los Turcos); le sonreía de forma encantadora.

_Parece como si no te quisieras ir._

Una mirada estaba sobre ella. Estaba segura de que era él.

_Nibelheim es mi hogar. _–Caminó hacia él, antes que el rubio decidiera salir. _Es hora de irnos, Yazoo._

**FIN.**

-.-.-.-.-.-

Algunas aclaraciones antes de pasarme a retirar:

- Estupido teclado de la laptop.

- La razón por la que terminó asi: soy Cloud x Tifa, por supuesto… pero aquí está el factor Aerith… sip, Cloud x Tifa, Zack x Aerith… Cloud tomó la personalidad de Zack, Zack esta muerto (T0T), además del sentimiento de culpabilidad que le traiciona. Pónganse en su lugar, este es un caso de amor no correspondido… por último, amo a Yazoo.

- 9 9 ¿no entendieron lo de arriba? Dejémoslo en que Cloud comenzó a tomar más importancia a la protección de Aerith que de su amada Tifa… ilógico, ¿no? Pero si se dan cuenta en el juego y película, Cloud no protege a Tifa, sino que pelea junto con ella… owo una persona me dio a entender eso xD y lo apliqué… prefiero un hombre que me cuide a uno que me mande al frente en una batalla. (aunque creo no permitiría que la chica en cuestion no subiera de nivel en el juego x.xU)

Sin más los dejo. Seguire escribiendo, ya saben

Gracias por leerme ;0;

SKAL Ani Li Lockhart Strife

PD: A los que preguntaron, SKAL es mi pseudónimo general, significa Saru Kaijuu Ani Li…

PD PD: Cloudy, minino… xD terminé con la palabra que les dijeee –w- yo gano!


	11. La Búsqueda

Hola a todos

_Hola a todos._

_Sé lo que piensan, que Alba se había terminado de una vez por todas… pero no… la conciencia me carcome xD y quiero darle un buen final, como se lo merecía. Ya esto será lo último, tengo que aprovechar que el bloqueo no me está afectando ahorita._

**Final Fantasy VII**

**La Búsqueda**

**Epílogo. La búsqueda.**

Se pensaba curada del vértigo, pero, al estar tan cerca de aquél precipicio, la sensación terrorífica invadió su ser por completo… ¡Qué lugar había escogido Zack para su última batalla! Retrocedió, contra el aire, tratando de separarse de aquél hipnótico lugar.

_¿Estás bien? _–Preguntó el rubio Cloud, con un dejo de preocupación en su rostro.

_No te preocupes. _–La cetra intentó mantener su cabello castaño en su lugar, pero era imposible. _Además, yo te pedí que me trajeras… quería ver este lugar, antes de que te marcharas…_

Aquellas últimas palabras sonaron melancólicas. El joven ex soldado dio un suspiro, sin ser capaz siquiera de sostener la mirada a la cetra.

_Lo lamento, Aerith._

_No. _–Negó ella suavemente con la cabeza. _Esa ha sido tu decisión, y yo la respeto._ –Sonrió, llevándose la mano al vientre. _Además, ya me has dado todo lo que pudiese desear._

_Quisiera poder ayudarte… pero mi propio ser me pide que me marche… que comience mi búsqueda._

_¿Piensas buscarla tu solo?_

El rubio Cloud entrecerró la azulada mirada. No quería que Aerith, la mujer a la que pensaba, amaba, que él fuera en búsqueda de alguien más; no podía comprender como ella le miraba con aquella sonrisa tan serena, a pesar de que sabía a la perfección lo que él quería hacer.

_Es mi deber. Debo hacerlo solo. No quiero, además, ponerles en peligro._

_Comprendo. _–Lo único que ella comprendió era que solo le estorbaría. Pero lo entendía a la perfección.

_Adiós, Aerith. _–Cloud Strife se subió a la motocicleta, dando un último vistazo a la joven de vestido rosado. _Te prometo que, cuando la encuentre, regresaré a verlos._

Sin embargo, lo único que pudo ver fue el cabello castaño sobre su rostro; la joven cetra se había lanzado contra él, abrazándolo con fuerza. Dio un suspiro, y la abrazó también con fuerza, apegándola contra si, mientras dibujaba una sonrisa.

_Cloud. _–Murmuró Aerith, con la voz quebrada. _Por favor, regresa… te esperaré siempre… siempre._

_Te lo prometo. _–Colocó un beso sobre la mejilla de la chica; tomó el rostro de ella con ambas manos enguantadas, para así observarle, y dirigirle una tenue sonrisa._ Regresaré._

La Cetra cerró los ojos al escuchar la motocicleta. No quería verlo irse. El sonido del motor fue haciéndose más lejano, hasta perderse en el horizonte.

_Cloud…_

La cetra cayó arrodillada en el suelo. Hizo un intento por no llorar, pero las lágrimas salían solas desde sus ojos; se abrazó así misma, aferrada a la idea de que él regresaría, y de que vería a Axel. Estuvo un tiempo hincada en el suelo, llorando en silencio, a pesar de que nadie más se encontraba a su alrededor; de pronto, todo le causó gracia.

_Estas en medio del desierto. _–Se dijo, así misma. _Es tonto que llore en un lugar como éste…_

Había una carretera cerca, recién construida por Shinra. Por eso era normal que pasaran automóviles por allí. Pensó en esperar alguno, para que le llevase a Edge… ¿qué automovilista no querría levantar a una chica tan bonita con pocas semanas de gestación?

_Es extraño, mas no tonto._

La castaña se levantó en seguida, alterada de escuchar aquella voz. Los ojos esmeraldas se abrieron de sorpresa, al contemplar a aquella mujer, que parecía inmutable al tiempo.

_¿T-Tifa? _–Pudo pronunciar apenas.

La joven, de ojos pardos, llevaba su mini falda negra, una blusa blanca sin mangas y un chaleco negro. Su cabello era mas largo ahora, y estaba atado con una cinta negra. Tras aquella mujer, se encontraba el peliplateado Yazoo, recargado en la motocicleta, con una camisola negra y pantalón del mismo color, con las mangas dobladas hasta los codos. La castaña no podía salir de su asombro, al ver a su amiga tan campante, frente a ella, como un fantasma.

_Hola, Aerith. _–Sonrió aquella joven.

Se levantó, sacudiéndose la falda, y dio un suspiro, intentando tranquilizarse. En seguida, algo temerosa aun de que fuera su imaginación, se encaminó hacia aquella aparición; la cautela de la cetra le causó gracia a la chica de ojos pardos.

_¿Tan mal me veo, acaso? _–Rió Tifa, observando a su amiga.

_No. _–La cetra aun tenía la voz quebrada. _Creí que te imaginaba… porque permaneces igual a la última vez que te vi._

_¿Tu crees? _–La chica sonrió, alzando un poco los hombros. _Yo no puedo decir lo mismo de ti. _–Exclamó, observando el abdomen de la Cetra, visible levemente por el vestido.

La cetra sonrió al fin con amplitud.

_Comprenderás la razón._

Sin más, ambas chicas se abrazaron con fuerza, presas del tiempo y la distancia en la que estuvieron apartadas.

-0-0-0-0-0-

_¿Qué haces aquí, Tifa?_

La chica se abrazó las piernas, escuchando a la castaña. Siempre, tras ella, se encontraba el joven de cabellos plateados, resguardándola en todo momento.

_Quería venir a visitar estos lugares. _–Suspiró con nostalgia, pero sin dejar de sonreír. _Ya que los extrañé mucho. Pensaba ir a visitarles también._

_¿Ah, si?_

_Y tu, ¿qué haces aquí sola, Aerith?_

Aerith cerró la esmeralda mirada; un gesto de tristeza se asomó en su rostro. Tifa se preocupó.

_¿Aerith?_

_Yo… vine a despedirlo._

_¿Despedirlo? ¿A quién?_

_A Cloud._

La morena no parecía comprender del todo. Yazoo también comenzó a escuchar con cuidado.

_¿Se ha marchado? _–Se alteró. _¿Y te ha dejado sola en este lugar? ¿Qué esta loco?_

_No. _–La chica miró a su amiga. _Él se ha marchado porque tenía una búsqueda que hacer._

_¿Búsqueda? No lo comprendo._

_Él… él no se sentía bien. Quería seguir en su búsqueda, para así deshacerse de toda esa pesadez que le invade… quería encontrar lo único que le mantiene en este mundo…_

Tifa abrió la mirada escarlata.

_Quería encontrarte, Tifa._

La joven se sonrojó. Yazoo giró su vista esmeralda hacia ambas mujeres, sabiendo el efecto que tendría aquella noticia en su protegida.

_¿Qué? _–Murmuró apenas, sin poder creerlo. _Pero… ¿por qué? Si él ya…_

_No lo sé, Tifa. _–Aerith se miraba decaída. _Solo sé que él quería ir a buscarte… no sé que cruce por sus pensamientos._

Tifa miró a Yazoo. El rubio ex soldado, Cloud, la persona que más había amado, ahora estaba en su búsqueda, dejándolo todo… dio un suspiro, bajando los hombros, y sonrió con nostalgia al joven.

_¿Qué te parece este lugar, Yaz? _–Exclamó la chica.

_¿Para qué cosa?_

_Es una bonita vista. _–Dio un suspiro. _Y lejos de todo ese ajetreo que te fastidia._

_Oh. _–El plateado cayó en cuenta, caminando hacia ambas chicas. _Ya comprendo. Si a ti te gusta, a mi también._

Aerith se levantó, quedando frente a la desigual pareja.

_¿Qué piensas hacer, Tifa?_

_Pienso esperarle._ –Se recargó suavemente en el plateado, sin temor alguno ni pesadez. _Le esperaré aquí, debe regresar alguna vez, ¿no lo crees?_

_¿Aquí? _ -Aerith miró a su alrededor. _¿Te gusta este lugar?_

_Es… especial, ¿o no?_

Aerith sonrió ampliamente, correspondiendo a su amiga.

_Esta bien, ya comprendo._

_¿Te llevamos a casa?_

-0-0-0-0-0-

_Aquél guerrero vagó por todas las carreteras, intentando huir de su pasado, buscando aquello que le mantenía con vida sobre la tierra… ha pasado mucho tiempo de eso, pero, si una noche estrellada te sientas en la carretera, pronto escucharás el sonido de su motocicleta, la Fenrir, y lo verás pasar. Es distintivo, siempre lleva un traje negro como la noche, y su cabello es rubio dorado. Es el Buscador Fantasma, que recorre todos los lugares, buscando a aquella mujer que amó y dejó por un error suyo._

Los niños miraban boquiabiertos. La joven de cabellos castaños se extrañó un poco de aquel comportamiento.

_¿Alguna duda?_

_¿Qué pasó con la mujer que se quedó en el risco?_

Marlenne se levantó de su silla, caminando hacia la ventana. Recorrió la cortina, mostrando aquella casa, enorme, que se encontraba cerca del risco. Los niños se quedaron serios.

_Esta es. _–Sonrió. _Ella aun vive allí, esperando a aquel soldado, que venga por ella._

_¡Marlene! _–Un niño de cabellos castaños claros, casi rubios, se levantó del suelo. _En esa casa…_

Marlene asintió con firmeza. Los otros dos niños, de cabellos negros, miraron dudosos a Axel, que, al parecer, conocía a aquella mujer.

_En esa casa vive Tifa. _–Sonrió la adolescente.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Midgar había renacido, y permanecía como una maravillosa urbe, más magnífica que antes. Al atardecer, las luces de aquella ciudad se encendían, dando un espectáculo maravilloso… claro que no cualquiera podía verlo de tan magnífica altura.

_Tifa. _–Le llamó una voz grave detrás.

Aquella mujer giró su vista. A pesar del tiempo, permanecía inmutable, con su largo cabello negro adornando su rostro y sus ojos pardos; sonrió, y se acercó al hombre, de cabellos plateados.

_Ya es tarde. _–Murmuró Yazoo, sonriéndole también.

_Si, es solo que… _-La joven volteó de nuevo hacia aquella terraza.

_Sabes que… me quedaré contigo hasta cuando tu lo desees, ¿verdad?_

_Hum. _–Asintió. _Pero yo no he dicho que quiera alejarme de ti… ¿por qué me lo dices?_

_No lo sé. _–Alzó los hombros. _¿Qué mirabas, Tifa?_

La joven tomó de la mano a su esposo (N/A: x.x OMG), y le llevó al balcón. En seguida, apuntó hacia la carretera que rodeaba a Midgar.

_¿Lo ves?_

El plateado entrecerró la mirada, enfocando lo que la chica le apuntaba.

Allí. Un motociclista.

_¿Podrá… ser…?_

-0-0-0-0-0-

Aerith y Marlenne acomodaban las sillas y mesas después de limpiar el establecimiento. Dilemas cósmicos. El pequeño Axel se mantenía entretenido, jugando con unas materias que Yuffie le había PRESTADO, o eso quiso creer Aerith. El sonido de un transporte llegando les hizo alzar la vista.

_¿Quién es? _–Preguntó Aerith, por costumbre.

El pequeño Axel se asomó a la ventana, dejando caer una materia Fuego al suelo.

_Un hombre, mamá, en una motocicleta._

_¿Yazoo?_

_No, mamá. Es rubio._

Aerith sintió el cuerpo estremecer. Una voz, proveniente de la tierra, a la que en mucho tiempo no había escuchado, le hizo correr hacia la puerta.

-0-0-0-0-0-

La motocicleta frenó, haciendo un chirrido ensordecedor. Yazoo y Tifa miraron la escena, que hizo helar la sangre a la joven.

Aerith, Axel y Marlenne se encontraban afuera, mirando, sumamente asombradas, al hombre que había llegado, y ahora se paraba frente al bar. El niño miró a Marlenne, y luego al hombre, notando su traje negro, su cabello rubio, su espada, y la mirada azulada que el mismo tenía…

_¿…Papá? _–Exclamó el pequeño, con suma timidez.

El hombre alzó ambas cejas. En seguida, se giró, contemplando a la joven que se acababa de bajar de la motocicleta.

La azulada mirada se cruzó con los ojos pardos de la chica, que se habían llenado de lágrimas.

…_Cloud…._

_Hola, Tifa…_

-0-0-0-0-0-

**FIN.**

O o comentarios?

Gracias por Leerme.

SKAL


End file.
